Unintended
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: What is Kakashi's biggest fear? None other than to lose the love of his life, Hinata. So, there's nothing to do with any books? You tell me. Kakashi-Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I have to say that Kakashi and Hinata look great together. Have anyone noticed that? Duh! I'm the one who is left behind. Better late than never, right...?**

**Anyway, I just got another plot. Nice theme, less original. I don't know, seriously. Just give me advice if you had any.**

**Well, long story short, It's still me and yeah... you know how to deal with me. Grammatical errors, spelling, limited vocabulary, typos etc... yeah read the sign?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-1-**

**Sayonara is The Word**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She could still hear the voices of the past. The strings of his guitar when they trembled while his voice whispered a song about her eyes. How he was enchanted by the beauty of plain white and the hidden miracles.

Hinata stood by the window of a music store, staring at one guitar that brought all the memories.

The painful moment at one time of her life.

**.**

**.**

**.**

When she was only seventeen, her life was filled with blue eyes and yellow strands of a boy she loved, Uzumaki Naruto. He liked to play his acoustic guitar in the music club of their school whilst Hinata joined the gardening club. The two clubs' rooms were attached to each other.

She planted different types of flower. He loved to say that she was the flower fairy. She blushed at his compliment.

On a day when Spring rejoiced with the sparkling petals of cherry blossom, she lost her loved one.

His blue eyes were captivated by the beauty of Spring.

He played his old rusty guitar in the garden, Hinata sat by his side, smiling with all the lovely feelings she could never imagined before. His smooth voice screamed out the lyrics of bright midnight sky.

When she walked by, all of sudden he stopped.

"Who's that?" he asked.

Hinata looked up, a girl was watching them from a far. "Oh. That's Haruno-san, she's a transferred student."

"Wow, I've never seen her. She's beautiful."

"Yes, she is."

"Do you think I can get to know her?"

Hinata faced the blue eyes she adored the most. "But w-why?"

"She's staring at us. Maybe she wants to know us."

Naruto put his guitar, then stood up to approach the new girl.

Hinata didn't move, she watched everything with rumbling sounds of her heart, breaking slowly in each smile Sakura made. She could hardly stand it any longer.

Those hurtful things were starter.

The next day, she didn't see Naruto anywhere. She asked one of his friends, he just shrugged and didn't give any intention in helping her. She couldn't meet him or called him. It was like he lost in a new universe where she couldn't see.

Until recently, she found out that Naruto left the club and started to work in a real club, collecting money every night.

He left her without any words.

But she didn't blame him, she was the one who's in love, not him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

On the graduation day, she met him one last time. He looked paler and so thin. But he smiled and told her that he was fine.

She knew that he pushed her away with that fake smile. He didn't want her to be part of his life.

Hinata moved on, until today, watching in silence as a young boy tried to play the guitar she liked to visit. She knew it was his, the old rusty guitar that was his best friend once.

She wished to know why did he throw away his dream. He could reject her, but not his guitar.

Maybe she'd find out soon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

"Holding on to anger, resentment and hurt only gives you tense muscles, a headache and a sore jaw from clenching your teeth. Forgiveness gives you back the laughter and lightness in your life."

-Joan Lunden-

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I know… short. Maybe we can call it a prologue? What do you say? **

**I promise we will see Kakashi very soon.**

**REVIEW**

**-rb-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Man! I forgot to tell you that it's an AU fic, but I guess you've already noticed that, huh?**

**readers : stupid author!**

**And I didn't apply the standard disclaimer. What was I thinking??!!**

**So I'm fixing it.**

**Disclaimer : Not me, I won't be here if Naruto is mine.**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**readers : We know!! You're wasting your space! Just beat it, already!!**

**okay..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-:-

"Be who you are and say what you feel because those mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind."

-Dr. Seuss-

-:-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-2-**

**Hello, How You Do?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

This could be the worst day ever made for a Hyuuga.

First, not only she got cold black coffee which she hated, she also got cold wheat bread that tasted bitter. No warm muffins, doughnuts or cinnamon rolls, Hinata loves sweets for her breakfast.

Then, a man, she was sure that he was a man, after all he did sound like a man; approached her. He had weird eyes, weird hair color; the color made her think that he was much older than her, and acted like he knew her.

Out of nowhere he came up with a "Yo." and just sit.

Well, he did say hello and all the standard greetings, but she could hardly remember anything about him.

The lone Hyuuga was all by herself, of course. Being late was also not one of her favorite things. But living in a college dormitory was not like living with her family, where maids are paid to wake her up every morning. Yes, she was spoiled, though there was nothing wrong with that. She was the goddamn Heiress, the girl who would get most of their family's heritage, money, fame and all that jazz.

Okay, back to the man, older man, that is.

He owned one -let's say- dark eye, which was tiny that made his appearance looked lazy, and one red eye. Those eyes, she noted, would definitely be on the top of the 'opposite thing' list if that kind of list ever created.

List of opposite things that goes along pretty well together :

1. His eyes.

Next on the list came up Shrek and Donkey.

"Don't you remember me, Hinata?"

Oh yeah, he called her by her given name, not at all with a Miss or -sama like many others.

"Sorry, I don't."

The coffee shop was almost empty, there were only few people and those people were actually the member of staff in the coffee shop she couldn't remember the name.

The grey haired man rested his back on the opposite chair of hers, eyes never leave hers, and his right hand tried to reach her if that was possible.

He, with his long hand, tried to reach hers.

She placed her hand on the top of the table before she sensed the danger and immediately pulled back.

In her mind, she couldn't get any good reason why. _Or how_.

How could he, with his back rested casually, whilst his hand moved toward her?

That's just impossible, right?

"Fine, I give up." That, he lifted his hand. And now he truly was relaxed. "I don't actually know you."

_Ha! Figures._

"But I didn't want to come here and tell you that you have beautiful eyes that reminds me of my grandmother…" He paused and waited for her response. When there was none, he continued, "You do have beautiful eyes."

Yeah right, they're white. White is hardly considered color for her. But his hair was also dull.

"I thought I've learned how to flirt. But I don't think this one works on you, huh?"

"No." Her soft voice answered.

"I do know your name is Hinata, a Hyuuga…"

_He's after my wealth._

_Criminal, criminal, criminal…_

"You're taking literature, must be fond to wordplay. But you also have art classes, fair enough."

Hinata couldn't catch his expression with all the mask he wore.

_No doubt he's a criminal._

"Your only friend is a blond chick and has slim body." He quirked an eyebrow. "Hmm…"

"I'm sorry, were you s-stalking me?"

His red eye sharpened, "Hmm… perhaps for the last few weeks."

Hinata inaudibly gulped. She scanned the room, and with her lack of good luck, she didn't find anyone else in the room.

"You like to spend most of your time in the library, eat your breakfast here, wash your laundry on the corner of the main street, and you like kids." He sighed, as if he had done a tremendous work of art.

Unfortunately for Hinata, she was frightened.

"Soooo… I do know you, am I right?"

"Sir, you know I don't like this."

"Sir?" Then he laughed, so carefree and relaxed. "I'm not that old, I'm your senior in art, taking another class after my father wanted me to study law and I'm done with my duty so I'm here to take my very own interest. And as a bonus, my interest turned double when I saw you."

She needed her advance dictionary because she lost for words.

He pulled out his wallet to show her his ID and his dorm key. "See?"

As Hinata read, she learned that his name was Hatake Kakashi, not quite standard Japanese name like Take_shi_ or Takaha_shi_, but easy to remember. Blood Type O, must be favorite amongst the red cross. His age was 29, old. And soon turned 30 because his birthday was September 15th, today.

Wait.

Today?

"Now, on with the plan. I'm here to ask you out for dinner, a date. How's that sound?"

"H-Happy birthday."

"Thank you." He was gleaming with hidden charisma. "Does that mean you agree with it?"

_Why can't he just take off his mask?_

You see, people. Curiosity was one thing that made human fell to devil's charm, or in other words, trap.

"It's a deal."

But Hinata was not planning to be one of those ordinary humans. She grew in the Hyuuga environment, and she always studied everything before she made a decision. Anticipating was always a good term before facing the real deal.

"Wait. C-Could you give me a…" Her eyes fluttered, tried to remember what her cousin would say in this kind of situation. Neji liked to say, fate, pride, fancy, hair treatment, scalp, dandruff problem… but none of them was perfect for this time being. What else…?

"Aren't you going to say something?"

Kakashi rested his hands on the table, watched her for his amusement, felt the pleasure of a victory. Without him noticing, his masked face gave her the new idea or inspiration as the daily newspaper often wrote on the corner of their pages.

"Could you give me a r-reason why would I agree to g-go out with a man who l-looks like a b-bandit?"

"Ouch."

He did look like a bandit. Mostly, because a line of scar running over his red eye down to his cheek.

"Are you refusing me?"

If Kakashi ever learned psychology before, he definitely was doing the perform of theories he had learned, since Hinata was drawn to feel sorry for the man sitting across her. "I didn't mean to."

"So you agree?" he insisted.

"It's not like that, either."

"You're confusing me. I thought this was a Yes/No question."

It took her a long time to assuage her brain.

It was something normal for her when some guy asked her out on a dinner, but not a date.

First, she was the Heir, that mean she socialized and always tried to be nice, it was a curse on her side. Then, she didn't have anyone to be worried of, meaning no current boyfriend, but she did consider Neji and all other Hyuugas might get interfere because he was also cursed to be her protector, poor Neji. Also, she hated to admit this, but yes, she liked bad guys. On most movies she watched with Hanabi, they both cheered up when all the heroes were defeated but then they also reminded that in every movies, the rules are all heroes won the game, because nice guys finish last, although the meaning of _finish_ in the movie was so different from the real one.

The last thing she liked to think of, what would his face look like without the mask. Would he ever allow her to see him without his mask on? He should if he wanted to kiss her.

Hold on a second.

Kiss, that was not on her thoughts. Nu-uh, absolutely not.

Then Hinata thought, it would only be nice to give him a little birthday present. It's just a date anyway, there wouldn't be any harm from it, right?

"Fine. It's a yes..." At hearing this, Kakashi nodded with a sigh. "I guess." And unfortunately for Hinata, Kakashi was too happy to catch her last words.

Kids, beware of curiosity.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I thought I was going to make this to another drama, but I think we should have a little fun before that. That's why I chose general for the genre. **

**As always, reviews are really appreciated.**

**Thanks.**

**-rb-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-3-**

**Let the Fun Begins**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The door opened to reveal an old man with big smile and white hair. Hinata hated the pervert expert, Jiraiya.

"That's rhymed."

Hinata shifted her attention to see Ino, her roommate and also her only friend; the blond chick and has slim body, as Kakashi called her.

Ino was the first to say _pervert expert_ for Jiraiya, their assigned professor for art.

He had books that already published in different languages; novels only for the gentlemen, he often called them.

Jiraiya was one busy man, he lectured classes, writing books (because of the large numbers of demand) and he was also the head of the boys dormitory, just like Tsunade for the girls.

In his class, it was impossible to have silence even if art was rather related to it. He often showed his precious work of art from his sketchbook, most of the objects were Tsunade. "She's lovely, don't you think?" Then, he would tell his story about how he met her, it was always the same every Thursday, when art was on her schedule. Not to forget how he had long journey to get the blonde's attention.

Hinata was certain that his class was his personal session of love life.

Tsunade had nice personality when alcohol was on her reach, but when she lost her favorite beverage, she could be violent and rude. With the strength of Hulk she destroyed everything even the thickest iron if it forbid her from Sake.

So, lovely was not the perfect word to describe Tsunade in general.

She was also loud and Ino hated her because she was strict. The rules, were nothing for Tsunade because she was quite sure that she was the real law. She liked to say, "I'm the law." with her arrogant pose.

Today, though, Jiraiya seemed to ignore the object of his affection.

Hinata didn't catch most of his worthless words until the very last ones.

"… he's a true genius."

Miraculously, the class turned silent. Jiraiya walked away to the door, smiling to no one in particular because the person was standing behind the wall. "Haven't got all day, in you go."

She caught black leather shoe, then black pants, black t-shirt, black eyes, black hair, and pale skin.

"Emo." Someone whispered.

Hinata turned to her right side, "You're late."

The navy fabric of his mask touched her cheek as he kissed her. "Miss you too, love."

Kakashi, her current boyfriend took his predestined place by her side.

The date on his birthday turned out to be a nice one. He took her to a fancy restaurant, enjoyed less main course and ordered more dessert. He checked her least favorite foods before and learned that she loved cinnamon rolls and zenzai.

The next days, he was her shadow. He followed her everywhere, save the toilets and bathroom. Always acted like it was coincidence and surprised to see her. In one of Ino's ballet classes, he sat on one corner across her and waved to her who loved to draw the beauty of swan Ino studied.

Undeniably, it was another coincidence for he actually rivaled with The Mighty Gai, the man who owned the place.

Soon, they shared lunch in the same time, same place and almost everything else; including, art classes.

Kakashi also stated to the whole world (just around the campus area, really) that he was Hyuuga Hinata's boyfriend. The term boyfriend was not his favorite, because he is a man. So, he liked to call himself as her loved one, sometimes Hinata's favorite guy or plain 'lover' (that sounded more poetic and Shakespeare-er)

Certain people might misconstrue the real relationship between them.

Kakashi was mysterious because of his mask, his dissimilar irises and also the scar, whereas Hinata was just too adorable to be his girlfriend.

But alas, older men were attractive in one way or another. His endless affection was something she liked to admit, pleasing; and his infatuation made her fly high in pride.

The best thing from the few virtues he got, his kisses.

Hinata knew from the very first time they went on a date, on his birthday, that he did take his mask off to give her a kiss. It was chaste and innocent at first. They stared at each other's eyes for so long until she saw the glint of mischievous from both of his eyes. She saw the tomes of his red eye swirled and she was still surprised when he captured her lips without warning and growling like a hungry wolf.

She couldn't find any crack to escape and slowly melted to his kisses. Her legs were wobbly and weak like jelly, her breaths ragged and he was not helping either for he was so consumed with her sweet lips.

She almost thought that Kakashi could hypnotized. Must be his red eye.

Took her a while until she agreed to be his regular partner on every date he proposed to her.

And now, as they took another part in Jiraiya's class, facing a young man known as Sai, Jiraiya's new assistant, they were officially couple for two months.

No, she didn't care about her being 19 and next month 20 while he was 30. It was not against the law and it's legal, why would she be afraid?

Age is nothing but numbers, right?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Do you happen to remember Sakura, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata paused on her daydreaming about some guy with mask and watched Ino's back. Her pale blue eyes on her laptop screen, the window across her sent bright lights from the yard of their dorm.

"I met her yesterday." Ino moved her study chair. The wheels made irritating sounds on the wooden floor. "I dare say she looks better with short hair even with her large forehead."

Their shared room was comfort, it wasn't big but it was fairly nice. Ino's bed was close to the window, while Hinata's was the one across it.

"She went out with a guy who looks like a really rich guy. I'm sure he is a famous _old_ man in the parliament."

"Not Naruto?"

Ino smiled, then shook her head. "But hey, you're here, and only God knows where Naruto is."

"Why? I thought she liked him."

"We never really know what happened to that poor guy, didn't we?"

Before her mind found any answer, Ino rolled the wheels of her study chair back to her desk. Turning off her laptop, she went to her bed. "Lights off, princess."

They didn't get any clues about the blonde boy, he was always somewhere else when they talked about their high school time. Ino was the one who asked Hinata to join the gardening club, and they were pretty much as close as friends since then.

Naruto was always vanished in their conversation about those days where everything were simple and naïve. He was a lost treasure for her, a little secret about the story of first love she adored and cherished in her life.

Was secret supposed to stay as secrets? Hinata didn't get any answer for her silent question.

"Good night, Hinata."

"G-Good night, Ino."

The dim room was calm without noticeable noise for some time until Ino decided to break it.

"I'm going to dream about Brad Pitt leaving Angelina Jolie for me. I mean… he dated that skinny Gwyneth Paltrow, right? So, blonde is not an issue. You know, Hinata… older guys mean experiences. Experiences mean good things. So, consequently, older guys are better. See what I mean?" Ino clicked her fingers. "Of course you do, you're dating that Zorro guy."

In her own thought, Hinata appreciated what Ino tried to do. Her roommate was trying to comfort her. She must had felt guilty for bringing up the issue about Sakura and Naruto. That only meant rubbing salt on the open wound. But hell, Ino was a girl who knew the function of her lips and tongue beside kissing, so she talked. Just, sometimes, she was not the most clever person on bringing up the perfect subject.

"Zorro wears mask for his eyes, Ino."

"Right, maybe Kakashi wears that mask because his immune system is so weak and fragile. What does he look like, anyway?"

The last thing Ino could do now, was turning the table.

"He has peculiar characteristics but his look is really…" Handsome, good looking, -forget-about-Hollywood-actor- kind of face. "…okay."

"The kind of 'okay' as in not cute or so adorable, right?"

"N-No."

"Splendid. That means he's hot."

_Yes. _She kept that comment to herself."Good night, Ino."

And when her shy roommate didn't stutter, Ino knew instantly that she was fine. "Night, sweetie."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I know… I'm slow… But I'll keep on walking!! Just like the turtle**

**Review..**

**-rb-**


	4. Chapter 4

**-4-**

**When Gollum Attacks**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

If Hinata still believe the story about prince charming and his princess, she knew exactly what would she get for most of her dates with Kakashi. Those fairytales taught her the essences of true love were poetry or dancing in the large ballroom all by themselves, although she thought that was a little creepy and not romantic. Why would people dance all by themselves when they could get a decent place to make out or having some 'exercise' on their bed?

Hinata was now an adult, ladies and gentlemen. So, please don't blame her for thinking about _it_.

Some men liked to give their lover chocolates, bouquet of flowers, or silk and diamonds. Kakashi decided to be different, he was not typical, he lived his life far from standard rules.

He enjoyed his own ways to please Hinata.

If one should be mentioned, he gave her most of his time. The prove of it, was simple; he was just everywhere she was.

He sat on the same table by lunch time, nothing new with that. He shooed away some guy with glasses in her class, although Kakashi was not taking the subject. He joined her in the swimming pool, much to his pleasure. And he accompanied her in her room when Ino was out, only when Tsunade hadn't caught him in the way in.

You see, window was the most precious object beside mirror in fairytales. For example, the well-known Rapunzel.

In her own silly fairytale without any fairy nor prince charming involved, window was more than precious.

With the body and strength of a thirty year old man, Kakashi's flexible movements were reliable. He climbed up some old tree and reached her bedroom's window like the knight in shining armor even if he looked more like a man with branches.

The tree was unfortunately slippery for it was winter, rain and all those snowy stuff just not his favorite things for now.

Hinata spotted few small branches stuck in his hair. Most part of his coat was damp and dirty. But as a genius man he was, Kakashi used this as a reason to stay when he caught Hinata's worried expression; confused as she shifted her gaze to the door then to the man already pulling down his mask and slowly approaching her.

With a smooth move, he snaked an arm around her waist then sink his cold face on her warm neck. He sighed right after he inhaled her scent. "Oh God, I missed this." His lips then worked its wonder after he embraced her petite form.

Butterfly kisses planted on her jaw line, before her reddened cheeks, to her forehead and the top of her head. He withdrew without loosening his hold at her only to smile at the beautiful Hyuuga. "My preciousss…"

It didn't take long until she saw the same glint on his eyes before he pushed her roughly and made her fall to the comfort and tidy bed, Ino's.

His weight was killing her, he dropped all his weight on her and she could hardly breath. Sensing this, Kakashi slid to one side and held her, his left foot tangled with hers while his face took the most warm spot, her neck. He shut his eyes and just laid.

"What do you want for your birthday?" He whispered.

"N-Nothing."

"Of course, you already have me." He laughed nonchalantly, and scooted closer, not quite appreciating the small space between them and decided to close the gap.

Now, as much as we loved fairytales, we never really noticed the bad side of the princess in the stories for they already had some people for that role. Villain who jealous of the princess' beauty or her luck. Why did you think prince charming fell for Cinderella if it wasn't because she had two ugly half sisters or a fairy godmother who transformed her like Clark Kent did to himself in the phone booth?

Villain in Hinata's case was a woman who had loud voice and a Sake worshiper.

She was thankful that the door was locked when Tsunade invaded her room. Hinata had a decency on locking the door whenever Ino wasn't around. She could only feel safe and enjoying her nap that way. Though, now she considered in getting any since Hatake decided to take the window and joined her nap time too.

So, luck was settled when Tsunade couldn't get in to Hinata's room after the blonde's suspicion made her went to the side of the building and found many broken branches on the way to Hyuuga-Yamanaka's room.

Now, jealousy was not really the word for Tsunade because all she wanted was a nice and comfort life without any prosecutor suing her with silly complains because letting some guy in to the girls dorm. So, it was worry, for herself.

When Kakashi disturbed, he could do many things that no one wouldn't like to deal with.

Half heartedly, he got up and sat. His hair ruffled slightly and seemed to forget to wear his mask. His red eye was the one thing she noticed flared up with annoyance. Then he dropped all of his weight back to the bed and gave a long sigh. "Get a life, old hag." Hinata giggled when she heard it.

She knew Kakashi was trying to hold his emotions save. He, of all people, wouldn't want to deal with Jiraiya's object of inspiration. The consequences were almost dull for him, but the fact that Jiraiya might stop writing was the only thing he was afraid of.

While the knockings just wouldn't stop at any rate. "Hyuuga, open the door! I know you're hiding someone in there!"

When Hinata was about to answer, Kakashi sprung up then captured her lips with untamed kisses. He trapped her with his strong arms on both sides of her head, his eyes were open to watch her as he locked their lips.

He took a short pause to gaze at her blissful expression and smirked. "You'd ruin my mood if you do that, love."

Her face turned red in a blink of an eye, and Kakashi just couldn't hold back any longer.

When Tsunade finally realized some other reason might put her in trouble, she stopped. The luck on Hinata's side (or maybe Kakashi's) was doubled when most of the girls went out with their cell phones, ready to call the police for disturbing behavior. Tsunade was of course smart enough to know that they (the police) would sense her alcohol breaths and she might say hello to the woman prison pretty soon.

When the quiet finally back, Kakashi nibbled on her lips, snaked his arms underneath her and held her tighter as he lifted her up still locking their lips. She sat and slowly open her eyes to see most of his face in blur and the room's wall in the background. She felt warm and safe in his hold. He ensnared her in his grip and smiled between the kisses. Unconsciously, she shut her eyes and moaned.

It was the biggest mistake as she realized it with eyes open wide.

The sound was an ecstasy for the grey haired man; he explored her lips and didn't give any escape for her when both arms were even more greedy with want. He sensed her body tensed, so he loosened up just a bit. Kakashi rubbed her back slowly, it helped her to be more relax and it pleased him.

His self control, though, was no longer listen to his brain as he pushed her down and started to devour her skin and everywhere his mouth could reach. The cloth she wore was shifted as they struggled to get comfort. This only flamed Kakashi to no end as he felt the radiating warmth of her flawless young skin.

And as the fun begun, it ended so soon.

Ino was, unfortunately, done with her class. The sounds of rattling keys on the door was completely mute for both Kakashi and Hinata as they swept away in their newfound bliss, but when Ino gasped, everything turned silent. Mentally, Kakashi had more than one reason to hate blondes.

The couple stayed in their position, breathing heavily and stared at the blonde girl with a mixture of confusion, annoyance and embarrassment.

"At least do that on your own bed, Hina."

**.**

**.**

**.**

He cursed as he woke up in another morning with the same activity in his bathroom. His huge and empty apartment's floor seemed spinning when he ran abruptly from his bed. Soon, the sounds of panting breaths, grunting, lots of cursing and screaming were heard.

As the closure, Kakashi screamed out his favorite girl's name.

Then he collapsed as he tried to steady his breathing before cleaning his bathroom tiles.

It was a torture for him not to be able to rub out Hinata from his nighttime dreams. It was fantastic, he admitted, but he needed the real thing.

"I'm going to marry her."

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was probably the first time and last for Hatake Kakashi to be seen in early hours. The man who was not used with the phrase 'on time' was actually breaking his own title. Not even the gate was open to let him in. The chilly weather before Christmas and the quiet surroundings were the things made him regret his decision to change his habit.

"Holiday." He reminded himself to bought a real calendar instead relying to his cell phone all the time.

Before spitting out another discourteous curses, he thought about bringing his luck to Vegas as he spotted a young female walked not too far from where he stood. Her exotic dark cobalt hair swayed, books on her hold. Kakashi suppressed a smile with his mask and waved to catch her attention.

It was not because luck when she saw his figure stood by the front gate. "Kakashi?" She approached him since he didn't make any move. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, what else?"

"But it's holiday. Don't you have family waiting for you at home?"

He chuckled. "Nope."

She raised an eyebrow waiting for another casual laughter and statement that he was joking.

Nothing.

"You really don't?"

He shook his head. "You?"

"I do, actually… um… just have to deliver these to the library before the long holiday."

"So, you're going home?"

She nodded as she started to walk again.

"For how long?" He followed her like he often did. His behavior for Hinata was not disconcerting at all, she found it cute, in some way.

She smiled inwardly and shrugged. She almost hoped he would whine.

Their walk to the library was short. They took the fastest route, abandoned the long front yard and decided to take the garden on the east side. It was not only shorter, but it was also quieter, not many people took this route since there was stupid rumor about suicidal undergraduate ended his life somewhere and his body was found floated in the river.

For both of them, ghost should take their holidays too.

"So, how long?" He surrendered after some time.

Hinata got in and walked straight to the front desk to return her books. The cold room was bright and decorated with all the elements of Christmas spirit.

"Aren't you going to answer me, love?" He whispered next to her ears. She had gotten use to it, and kept her mouth shut. Somehow, Hinata found it as a way to tease him.

She tried to change the subject by glancing at the door, hoping to catch something that could give her new attention to leave Kakashi whined. And when she turned to see if Kakashi was still there where he was, she met red eye impassively staring at her. It was almost saddening to see him that way. And his voice was sounded so heartbreakingly painful. "Well…?"

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows_._ How could she let this gorgeous creature of a boyfriend down? She was lucky to have an admirer who was also a good kisser and had great muscles not bulky but more closely to lean and perfect. She could actually imagined him doing the sit-ups and push-ups topless.

Hinata extended both arms and cupped his face, "I'm afraid it will take some time."

He took a step forward for his comfort. "How long?"

"I'm not sure about that. It's not really predictable."

Hinata had to look up as Kakashi stood only a breath away from her, with his hands settled on her slim waist and soon pulled her in a tight embrace, nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled sharply before he sighed. He didn't kiss her but it was relaxing. "Can I come?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-rb-**


	5. Chapter 5

**-5-**

**Nice To Meet You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

To fall in love with a person who was born and raised in a clan like Hyuuga, he could easily predict one thing related to her love life.

Arranged marriage.

Hatake Kakashi knew pretty well what to do when this issue came up the surface.

Like how he tried to know her better before winning her heart by stalking, he scrutinized this particular Hyuuga girl that captured his heart.

Graduated from his law school with perfect scores also brought him to a man who he could consider as a good friend even though the dark haired guy preferred not. The captain in the investigation division of the Police Department, Uchiha Itachi, didn't do anything like any detective would when it came up to Hyuuga.

"She was engaged to me." He once said.

"Was?"

"Yes. But I decided to leave my clan to live my own life."

Itachi, just like Kakashi, was a lone ranger. He never had real friends and rather solitary type of person. He liked to speak matter-of-factly, had less polite attitudes and enjoying his status as a single. The last two parts made him different from our favorite silver haired Romeo.

The hard part to imagine this type of Itachi was the word _clan_ followed his last name, Uchiha. Kakashi's life was far from clan or family activities. So far, he knew that Itachi was too.

"It was an arranged marriage when I was five and she was just a few hours born infant."

Kakashi stared at him as if thinking what a cruel life for the heirs living in a clan like Hyuuga or Uchiha, but really, he was suppressing his laughter.

"Therefore, the arranged marriage was given to Sasuke who is mostly fitted for it since he is younger."

Kakashi scratched his chin while pondering. "And who is this Sasuke?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes before completing his trademark deadly glare. "My younger brother?"

"Of course."

So, he didn't surprise, although he made the expression, when he finally met Itachi's younger brother in the Hyuuga household.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hatake Kakashi. Pleasure to finally meet Hinata's fiancé." He shook Sasuke's hand with a strong grip and received the same response from the younger man.

Despite the coolness in his features, Sasuke was not any different from other Uchihas he had met. Physically, he was no doubt an Uchiha. His dark hair, pale skin and of course his real scarlet eyes were all in his features. And just like how Itachi referred to his brother, Sasuke was younger.

So, Uchiha Sasuke was officially a threat.

But Kakashi's anticipation was not done there.

Just when he and Hinata both arrived a day earlier, Kakashi had requested to meet the Head of the clan and talked like a real man should. Growing without parents didn't mean he lost his track to please an old man in the position of a father.

He knew exactly how to be Hiashi's favorite guy, and maybe soon his son, Hinata's husband, the father of their cute children, the responsible male with his most excellent genes for the amazing children in favor of the future of Hatake, the proud man with a beautiful young wife, the guy who would definitely marry Hinata that would soon be Hatake Hinata…

And many other ways to define Hatake Kakashi.

With his personality, he rather had difficulty to face the cold-hearted Hyuuga with long silky hair. But with a small sense of accomplishment, he decided to go on further and achieved his final goal. So, last night was a war in his part, but the victory was worth it.

"Sasuke is invited because he was also Hinata's schoolmate." Hiashi spoke as he welcomed the young Uchiha who had received the news earlier that morning and eager to meet the person who stole his future.

Sasuke was positive that none other than Hyuuga Hinata deserved the honor to be his wife. But, he never suspected that _she_ could get anyone to change Hiashi's decision. Hinata was always the shy person type, she never went on a date with anyone and the only male around her was Neji after the blond moron left her for some pink haired anonymous.

Now that he thought of it, Sasuke knew the real threat hadn't yet to come.

This new guy didn't know anything about her first love.

But still, he had a step ahead in the process because the blond moron was a missing person. And Hiashi's permission was in his grasp. Thus, if Sasuke didn't enjoy his meal that night, no one could blame him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The pale moon was almost dead, winter just cruel sometimes, not even a star was shown that night, but he was happy.

She sat in her balcony, blanket wrapped around her petite form. Her eyes gazed up at the dark sky, her hair blowing without any binds, enthralling him with the fascination of a nymph smiling to the emptiness of the darkness. Kakashi casually sat at her side, he laid back in his chair whilst his long feet stretched out on the floor, his ever smiling face free from any fabric. His chin rested on one hand and while his other hand slowly rubbed her cheek with his knuckles.

"You made him agree."

"I know." he stated simply.

"What did you tell him? What did you tell my father?"

He was quiet for a moment. The sounds of night were noticeable, they were far from the big city life and only for a moment he felt that this escape was an ideal exodus for them, only if there were no other Hyuugas it would be perfect.

He sighed as he shifted, dragged his chair closer to her. She welcomed him, spread her blanket and let him in. They were covered in the same fabric but the warmth was all because he held her and nuzzled her neck. His soft breathing tune gave her the relaxing effect better than scented candles.

"That I love you, no one but you. That I care and want you to be with me and only me."

"Was it really that simple?"

"Hinata, sometimes to break the coldest ice all you need is warmth and a little patience won't kill you."

She thought maybe because he was older. Just like Ino said once, older meant experienced. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Not even once."

His arms closed possessively around her waist as he leaned closer. There were times when he hated to talk about his forgotten past. Especially when he had his future set in front of his very eyes. Predictably, Kakashi chose to change the topic. "Happy birthday, Hinata."

"I'm twenty."

"Yeah, do you want to get married tomorrow?"

She smiled. "I'm waiting for my knight to save me from the silver dragon."

He chuckled when she referred to him as the dragon instead the knight. There was invisible pain he didn't show her but he did pout like a little innocent boy, or at least he tried to. "I'm here and that father of yours not really that old to be called silver dragon. He dyed his hair or something?"

They shared their happy expression when she giggled then he followed suit with his relaxed laughter. He was at ease without any doubts that she was his, not even an Uchiha could beat that.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata frowned when Sai, Jiraiya's assistant, didn't satisfy with her art. The picture she made was a winter landscape with soft purple and icy blue sky. The white floor of snow spread another shade of pale blue, illustrated the reflection of the sky. But for Sai's dark eyes, it was not attractive. He said it gave him the feeling of loneliness.

So what was wrong with that?

"Didn't you get the theme?" His question was almost sounded like an accusation.

"Excuse me?"

Sai massaged his temple, explaining his irritation. "The theme I gave you on the last session." His tone was flat, but the aggravation was obvious.

"Could you tell me now, instead?"

"I bet you were too busy with your man and didn't notice the whole lecture I gave you."

He made a blunt point, she was indeed enjoying Kakashi's company even more than before. But that didn't mean what she did with him was against the rule, they're engaged.

"You should respect me even if we are in the same age, Hyuuga-san." With that he left without any clue, not even a theme so she could fix her mistake.

-:-

The winter had passed and another joyful sweet season arrived. The green garden was now filled with flowers and the sky was perfect most of the time although rain was still present.

Kakashi couldn't keep his eyes off of the annoyed Hyuuga walking by his side. They took the same route to the library as they always did. It appeared that Hinata had to do some extra works to get an A from that pale boy named Sai.

"He was just…" Hinata frustratingly waved her hand in the air and couldn't compose the perfect phrase.

"Ugly?" Kakashi offered.

"Ugh! Hard to believe."

Kakashi merely nodded. "Right. Young and annoying."

Hinata didn't give herself some time to think when she came up with a strong "Yeah!" Then she turned to her side, confused by her fiancé who seemed to enjoy this whole ordeal. "Why are you smiling? I know you're smiling behind that mask, Kakashi."

"Don't you just happy to be engaged with older guy?"

"There's nothing to do with it. Besides…" She took a sharp breath, "… it was you to blame."

"Because I'm such an irresistible fellow who happens to sit next to you and also engaged to the lady of Hyuuga?"

She rolled her eyes and thought that he was right, but her pride told her not to give in that easily. The only way to win this was by walking faster and left him without any passion and love bites on his skin, although he didn't really need them since he still got the latest ones and they were still fresh from the oven, but hey, it always worked.

"Where are you going?"

She waved as she walked away, "Library." Her high ponytail teased him as it moved delightfully.

Kakashi was motionless for few seconds until he realized that he hadn't get any kiss from her since her lips were occupied as she was busy complaining about Sai.

How daft it would be if he let her go without any fun on his side.

He followed her, like he often did. _It was destined_, he thought.

Hinata could see Kakashi's reflection not too far from her when she pushed the glass door. She smiled and went straight to the front desk. She needed few books to help her literature project and some others that she needed to read because Sai told her to.

The front desk was empty when she reached it. She peered down the desk and found no one. Instinctively, she looked around to find any clues who was in charge that day. When she almost thought about leaving and admit her defeat to Kakashi, she heard something fell to the floor. From the faint sound, she could only guess that it was a book hit the floor. "Excuse me… Anybody here?"

"Uh… yeah. I'll be right with you." someone answered.

Then came an audible sigh as the main door opened widely with Kakashi pointed his finger at her. "You…"

Hinata shrugged when she saw him walking toward her with stomp steps. "What took you so long?" she asked innocently.

That somehow loosened his face's expression. "I was enjoying the springtime drinking coffee out there, didn't you see?" He captured her waist with his strong arms and pulled her closer. "Now, I want some extra sweets." His eyes focused on her lips when he teased her, and as the finishing point, he crushed her in a tight embrace.

She happily giggled and enjoyed her teasing. Her chin was rested on his shoulder when he lifted her up and freed her from gravity, with that, she almost scream.

Everything turned silent when she saw the librarian walked out from the long row of books with his cart. She felt her heart pang when she spotted his yellow hair and slowly revealing his face as he looked up.

"Sugary treat from my fiancé. Do I need some costume to do trick or treat?"

Kakashi's question was muted when she saw the young man noticed her and stopped at his track.

And as the painful memory revolved around her, she could only bent down her head slightly while he bowed.

"What is it?"

Hinata was awaken from her reverie, "N-Nothing." She nervously smiled. "What d-did you s-say?"

Kakashi put her back then turned around. Almost immediately his eyes met ocean blue irises. "Oh, sorry. Didn't know you were there. Sorry for all those noise. We promise to keep it down…" He bent down to whisper, "Right, love?" His teasing unpredictably made her flinch.

The blond man cleared his throat. "It's okay. Anything you need?"

"Yeah, you see… my fiancé here…" He paused to caress her head and beautiful hair, his voice was filled with pride at the word fiancé. "…she needs some books to wake her soul of art."

The younger man walked slowly, Hinata did nothing but avoided his gaze and looked down to her feet. She could see his faint shadow on the floor and it was coming closer. Her heart raced, fear and excitement slowly raising up within her.

"How many books do you need?"

When there was no positive response from the Hyuuga, Kakashi had to poke her and raised his eyebrows once she looked up at him. Hinata didn't know what should she do.

Introduced them or acted like she didn't know him.

The later was impossible since she showed all the signs that she was indeed knew him.

It was Uzumaki Naruto, her lost treasure.

She had finally found him.

The situation might be something better if only Kakashi wasn't there. But why did she think that way? Why was she so afraid to introduce Naruto to him?

Kakashi was the man she was going to marry, and Naruto, he didn't even had a crush on her.

With a long sigh, she decided. "Kakashi, t-th-this is m-my old f-friend, Naruto."

Hinata bit her lower lip then tried to smile.

"Oh! Pleasure to meet you. I hardly recognize you, Hinata told me all about you." He made a perfect lie and extended his hand to shake Naruto's slightly. "Friends, huh?"

Hinata had failed to notice that Kakashi wasn't the person she could easily fool. He was there when all the state of affairs happened. He noticed how she changed to another personality that he remembered only happened when she was nervous and cornered, how her stuttering occurred in most of her words.

Kakashi told himself that this younger man nodding at him with confidence, was the real threat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uh-oh.. **

**Naruto is back**

**Ganbatte Kakashi-san!!**

**-rb-**


	6. Chapter 6

**We all know what would happen when an M rated fic occurs. If you are underage and/or a religious person, you might hate me for giving you a little smutty. If you like bondage, hardcore (or whatever the word is) you won't be satisfied with this effort I've made for the lemon part. Anyhow, the choice is yours.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-6-**

**Magnet and Steel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi discarded his shoes as he entered his wide and empty apartment. His steps were faint like floating on the cold floor. He went to the large window in the main room to wipe away the curtains, letting the street lights brightened up the room just a little.

He slumped down on his armchair then reached for a single button on his answering machine. It made a sound and one red light alert was on. He pushed another one and Asuma's voice greeted him. _"Listen, me and Kurenai are back, you can join us again for dinner. How's living as a college student? Dating her yet? Just give us some good news. Got it?"_

He let out a defeated sigh as he shut his eyes, sinking deeper to the burgundy couch.

"She didn't call." He whispered to himself.

Thirty two had left eight PM, he was tired searching for her all day. He met her once in the morning, her first class separated them. By lunch time, she spent her time consulting with some professors and she ate her lunch in the main building. She was gone again when she should have had taken her break. He searched the library, she wasn't there and so was he, the blonde librarian she had introduced to him as her friend.

Kakashi waited in the front gate of her dorm later that night. They had met only to be interrupted by Tsunade.

"I'll call you, I promise." She had said, and went in without glancing back.

-:-

He stood up slowly, walking to the master bedroom as he unbuttoned his shirt. He didn't even bother to turn the light on. His faint steps halted when he stared impassively at the phone. He could call her and talk, everything would turn out to be just fine, nothing to be worried about. But he couldn't get any reasons to start, she had promised to call him.

He decided to take the bathtub and enjoying the cold water, maybe he'd fell asleep and soon awake from this twelve hours nightmare.

Kakashi grabbed a towel from one closet in his room before heading to the bathroom. He stopped middle track and staring at his long shadow. "You're lonely, aren't you?" His hair fell down, exhausted just like his body. "Look what you've done to yourself. She owns you not the other way around." His towel slipped from his grasp then fell to the floor, leaving him powerless and empty.

Silence allowed him to hear the distant sounds of siren, people chattering and cheerful screams in a party across the building. He looked up to stare at the closed window of his bedroom, colorful lights clarified his assumption. He was walking toward it when the phone in the living room chimed with hope. He stopped to make sure his hearing right, when the third ring turned to fourth, he ran and grabbed it.

"_Kakashi?"_

He fell down on the floor, sighing so hard as if reached his finale after a long journey.

"_Are you okay?"_

"Yeah."

He smiled when she said, _"Good."_ There was sound of her giggling and he was stunned of how a young woman like her could give this effect of relaxing to him just by doing simple thing.

"_I've tried to call you, but I think I've lost the battery for my cell phone. It was such a ruckus today, I had to go with Ino to the hospital. Her father had an accident and I couldn't call you because my cell phone just dead. I couldn't leave Ino because she was so afraid. We had to wait for her mother at the hospital."_ She paused to heave a sigh. _"Have you eaten?" _

He didn't answer, he couldn't think of whatever thing, just wished to hear more of her voices.

"_Kakashi?"_

His eyes fixated on his dishwasher on the open kitchen, he thought about having dinner with her but the night had passed dinner time already. And she couldn't get out because Tsunade had this regulation to close the gate by nine.

"_Kakashi…?"_

"Don't lock your window."

"_What?"_

"I'm coming."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Without a shred of doubt he got in through the window, ditched his coat before kissing her with need and desperation. From the first step he made on her room, he kept saying the same thing.

"Don't leave me."

It was a plea but sounded more like a demand. Hinata was confused but stayed silent and held him like a lost boy.

Before long, clothes were scattered on the floor, lights were sleeping and the darkness was almost pure. They shared passion afterward, Kakashi was harsh, his eyes wild and hers bewildered. They entangled their bare skin, slick thighs and hoarse breathing. Furthermore, Kakashi just wouldn't leave as he stayed and started all over again.

-:-

Her dark velvety hair spread freely without any bindings. She bit her lip and shut her eyes as he slowly entered her while holding back his grunt, gritting his teeth. He leaned closer to lick the sweats on her forehead, down to her cheek and neck. When she gasped he hushed her, smirking subsequently.

Kakashi lowered his head upon her shoulder as he moved deeper and so carefully, afraid of breaking her. He whispered her name, but he found it hard as the wave of pleasure controlled his rasped breathing. He kissed her passionately when he transferred the pleasure to her. Then he came up over her, waited until she met his eyes, searching for any sign of permission.

Her faint smile was all he needed.

Kakashi thrust fully and his eyes shut when her warmth welcomed him with another degree above pleasure. She arched, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. With that, she drew him further as her fingers curled and tangled in his silvery strands. His hands settled on every part of her tempting body, sliding excitedly, rubbing her skin.

They kissed, tongues entwined, tasting hungrily.

Slowly, he softened while Hinata mused. Kakashi was the first to break the kiss, his eyes stared at her and his movements were slower. He didn't give any answer to her questioning eyes and only caressing her hair. His expression was begging, hers confused.

But he didn't tease. "Don't leave me." His voice torn. "Don't leave me."

He then entwined fingers with hers, pinned them above her head. His grip tightened and he kissed her again, possessively and feral. Her back arched sensually, defiant with want. She softly hissed as Kakashi pushed harder against her, thrusting to comply her desire. His tongue shoved into her mouth, suppressed another moan as he pleasantly swallowed her voice. Hinata jerked her body upward, Kakashi took this as a sign to pick up his pace. She felt heavenly pleasure curled in her stomach and getting stronger in each thrust he made, bringing her closer to the edge.

The blissful turmoil in every fiber of her soul, promising another glorious pleasure of her release. He crushed her with a final thrust then she shivered. Hinata felt dizzy when the peak came, her wonderful release flowed in the most sensational way, then he followed soon after.

They labored breathing mixed when Kakashi decided to give another feral kiss before licking her smooth neck down to her bare breast and started to sucking viciously. His warm hands trapped her, his hot lips were wild and couldn't seem to stop. Hinata struggled with her shaking hands to stop him. She could sense his insecurity but couldn't guess the reason why. She hesitatingly reached out to touch his now damp hair. Slowly caressing the soft and thick strands, hoping it would somehow calm him.

Kakashi frowned, a tremor shaking his form. He slipped his hands underneath her back to wrap her body, bringing her closer to him. She couldn't help but trembling as his searing tongue pleasurably tasting her captivating neck.

"W-Wait, K-Kakashi... I..."

She was tired he knew, but his love and longing were too much to handle. And all he wanted was more of their intimate union.

"P-Please... I..." She gulped, suddenly felt her throat dry. Her fingers still tangled in his hair pushed his head, eager to see his eyes. "Kakashi… I--"

She was cut off when Kakashi captured her lips in a passionate kiss to shut her up. But then he pushed himself up and released her. His eyes stared at her closed ones before laying himself at her side.

Kakashi couldn't get satisfaction with the gap between them. He scooted closer, slipping one hand to wrap around her neck, while the other set comfortably across her abdomen, lips resting against her skin. He then draped his leg over hers, didn't bother about pulling the cover because they were blessed with the purity and he loved the feeling of her exposed skin.

No logic or common sense to gather as they laid peacefully in her room. He dismissed the thought that he might be a sexually-frustrated pervert but then again, who wouldn't? With the little Aphrodite in his arms, defenseless and so... tempting, even all she did was just breathing. What he knew, he wanted to be with her always, for the eternity if that kind of thing does exist like the lyrics in a sappy love song.

He breathed against her lips, whispering softly to the sleepy young woman in his embrace. "I love you, Hyuuga. So don't leave me. You are mine and you belong to me."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi stirred when his cell phone kept singing. Hinata was still in his hold sleeping, so serene and unbounded. Her warm breaths caressing his skin, making him more fervent to cuddle her closer. The last thing he could do was stay motionless, mentally counting until the sounds stopped. They did only for a while and soon the rings refuse to give up.

He rolled his eyes and cursed. When Hinata made a single move and her eyes started to flutter, he held her tighter and whispered. "Go back to sleep."

She murmured incoherently, then snuggled up closer to him.

Kakashi used his long foot to reach his pants and urgently dropped his cell phone. His free hand grabbed it, Asuma's name was on the screen.

"Yeah?"

"_Morning, I'm sure I've called you last night."_

"What do you want?"

"_Do you know what day is it?"_

"No."

He used his foot again to pull the blanket, the temperature was getting lowered, and the cold Spring of Sapporo was not giving him any comfort.

"_You should go back to Tokyo, Hatake. Your long vacation is done two months ago."_

"It's eight months already?"

"_Yes, and you do remember that you're only taking six months leave."_

"Asuma, I'm having the best life here. I've met her, dated her, engaged and she's sleeping here with me."

"_Okay. Congratulations, lover boy, but the court needs you. I need you."_

Kakashi chuckled casually, "I thought I was free after you got married and please, I'm still not interested in men. Thank you very much."

"_Cut the crap, Hatake! You know what I mean."_

"How should I tell her?"

"_How should I know? Just get back here, Peterpan; Neverland is over, you have obligation here. You're thirty not sixteen."_

He wished there were real places like that. But who wanted to be sixteen? He was perfect even with the adolescent time ended for him years ago.

"Fine."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, trying to remember what date it was. She was still tired and all she could remember was Kakashi's strong arms and his bare skin, face, eyes, hair...

Kakashi... naked, naked, naked...

She blushed.

"Miss me?" his deep voice broke the silence.

Hinata was wide awake as she turned her head to one side. Kakashi sat on Ino's chair, topless. His hair was flatted down, his back blocking out the sunlight, making his face hidden in silhouette. He casually rested his back, making him looked astonishing. She blinked when he smirked. Arms crossed over his bare chest, his dark jeans was the only thing he wore and he was a god in her eyes.

The wind whistled slowly through the now open window as he stood up, approaching her to pull the cover up and wrapped her with the soft fabric.

"I need to talk to you." He sat on the edge of the small bed staring at her tired eyes. "I want you to know that I love you and please don't hate me because I didn't tell you about this earlier."

Unconsciously, she frowned, but soon she smiled, although the confusion was still present on her face. "Is it drugs?" she meekly asked.

He released a short laughter and kissed her mouth. "No. Not drugs." He shifted to sit closer, decreasing the space between them, slowly snaking his arms around her and nuzzled her neck, his hot breath tickling her. His sultry voice whispered. "I lied to you."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What did he say?**

**Did he...?**

**o.O?**

**Sorry, only good making lemon tea not lemon scene. But, I truly hope it wasn't that disappointing -.-;**

**Magnet and Steel**

**Hinata and Kakashi**

**^^v**

**-rb-**


	7. Chapter 7

**-7-**

**It Was All Started With A single Spark**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When Summer was at its peak, Kakashi spent his weekend at Sapporo, the biggest town in Hokkaido. He took a short break from his work at the law firm to accompany Asuma. The Sarutobi man trusted him to be his best man for his upcoming wedding in Autumn and had asked Kakashi to join the family dinner with the Yuuhis, Kurenai's family.

He woke up early that morning, but as a person who appreciated morning, Hatake Kakashi went to the bathroom only to wash his face then just sat in front of the TV, playing with the remote control until he found an interesting TV program.

His toast and coffee was warm, plain t-shirt combined with a small towel draped around his neck. The TV host smiled with his silly grin that reminded Kakashi of Gai, the man who loved his youth spirit expressed in many ways including ballet.

His only company was a man on the screen.

"_The recent research has proved that 'to have everything' can caused many problems and distressed. Many people depressed when they had nothing to achieve because they already have everything. They might enjoy their money and solve their problems with that. But all those things are actually empty."_

Kakashi scratched his chin and about to reach his favorite book when the host continued with more encouraging ideas. In his mind, he knew he wouldn't have any problem with being depressed because he was just a man who was quite comfort by enjoying his life.

"_As a solution, all you need is bond."_

"Bond?"

"_Not James Bond, real bonds. Between humans."_

"That's stupid."

"_If you think it's stupid, try to think about this. Are you alone? Are your friends with you when you want them to? Do your family support you with their care? The answer might be yes or no."_

Kakashi took the remote to turn the volume up.

"_Now, does your car give you the pleasant feeling that reach your soul and heart. Do you wipe out the feeling of being alone, lonely and despair when you are in your expensive car? The answer is a no."_

Kakashi shrugged.

"_The true answer that you need is one thing, family. Build your own family, and you're complete. Why don't you look at yourself, how old are you? Why are you still sitting there? Get up and start a family!"_

After that, the screen was filled with audiences standing to give him applause.

"_So please welcome, Dr. Kobayashi with his book--_

Unluckily, Kakashi didn't catch the book's title because Asuma was on the line.

Asuma, who had to impress his second family, reminded Hatake not to be late. The dinner would start after seven, but of course they had to meet before that to make sure they dressed well, wearing appropriate clothing and shiny shoes.

Remember, the key was 'to impress'.

Kakashi spent his daytime watching TV and studied the case he was dealing with. He also took some time to take a nap because he always loved the comfort bed and the weather in Sapporo during summer was perfect, not too hot and humid like Tokyo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unfortunately, the first thing Kakashi did to help Asuma impress the Yuuhis was being late. The two adults struggled to reach the place on time but traffic just jammed.

The dinner, though, went quite well, until Kakashi started to try to loosen up the tension with his dry jokes. Occasionally, his jokes were funny, jokes could also be considered as his land of expertise but not really in the family dinner. Not with the Yuuhis where most of them were females and females hated stupid jokes especially those jokes that bringing up the issue about weight.

So, the night was a disaster for Asuma until the silver haired man decided to enjoy his meal which was also out of the ordinary because he wore mask and eating with bullet speed.

Kurenai rolled her eyes and almost confounded with her fiancé for having such an odd man to be his friend.

And so the night ended with many goodbyes and see yous that came with long sighs of thankfulness.

Talking about loosen up the tension.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"The TV Show was stupid." Asuma let out an exasperated sigh as the two men left a bar, expecting to get drunk and completely forget the ruined dinner.

"No. You're on the way to lose those distresses, so your depressed comes now. After you're married, you're creating a bond."

"You've learned that from a TV show?"

"It was a good one." Kakashi replied.

Sapporo was always packed during summer and winter time. The summer in Sapporo offered a great natural scenery and winter was perfect for snowboarding and skiing. The famous landmark in Sapporo, Odori park, had been the major destination for tourists. Sapporo Snow Festival was held during February in this park.

As the two men discussed the same topic further away, they didn't quite notice the crowd around the area. Asuma was enjoying his cigarette and just listen as Kakashi explained more about the details.

"So, why are you still here, Hatake?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know all about this 'bond' thing but you're here. Why don't you go out and get a real date?"

Whether it was a trick question or just a simple distraction to make Kakashi stop his rambling or not, whatever Asuma tried to do that moment, it proved to be working for Kakashi suddenly looked impassive and shut his mouth.

"Yeah. You should learn from a real expert not a TV show, Hatake."

"I do..."

Asuma halted his steps, Kakashi was still blank and his eyes seemed at a loss.

Sounds of people chattering mixed up with the music of celebration. Several people were seen standing with flowers and colorful papers in their hands. Happy laughter erupted when some men dressed as women, took the attention.

But Kakashi remained numb.

"Hey Hatake, are you going to puke?" Asuma showed his concern by tapping Kakashi's back.

"I do want to have that kind of bond." The silver haired man whispered miserably.

Asuma frowned before he took another cigarette from his pocket and laugh. "You should start with the first step." Then he slightly pushed Kakashi to move and started to walk.

That was the moment where destiny decided to interrupt.

A female voice came with an "Ouch." as she stumbled and hit Kakashi's back. When he turned around, he could only see dark hair with many "Sorry." from her lips. She bowed like she had a broken bone and couldn't move.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

She looked down at her feet when she finally stop bowing. "I'm sorry. I'm in a hurry a-and I didn't s-see you."

"It's okay. Just be careful next time."

She bowed for the last time and looked up to smile. "Th-thank you."

Maybe it was reflex, spontaneous action or instinct or maybe intuition; for whatever reason, Kakashi grabbed her wrist so fast that she shrieked.

"Do I know you? Have we met before?" he urged.

The girl had white eyes, he thought they were transparent like glass. The streetlights gave a breathtaking effect to those eyes and made them glowed with sparks. He knew very well only Hyuugas had those eyes.

She shook her head. "No... I-I just m-moved here from Nagoya."

"Nagoya, Tokyo?"

"Y-yes."

Asuma rubbed his temple in confusion, smokes dancing around his face. "Kakashi, you should let the poor girl go."

Kakashi was too drawn with the state he was in. "I'm sure I've met you before."

When Asuma looked at the girl's response, he knew that Kakashi had made a mistake. How could he know anyone her age. She might be an elementary student although her body appeared to look more feminine and fully developed. But she was far too small in Kakashi's grasp.

"What's your name?" Kakashi continued.

Suddenly, Asuma recognized Kakashi's flirting tactic and pulled him away from the girl. Only this time, the masked man refused to release her.

Kakashi's eyes was unbelievably confused as he tried to remember the lost memory.

Asuma, of course, noticed this. "Do you really know her?"

"Your name... is it Hina--"

"HINATA!!" a female voice interrupted.

All three of them turned their heads to meet a blond girl with two smoothies in her hands, approaching them.

"I told you to wait." Her pale blue eyes shifted to the adults, her face showed irritation as she glanced to Hinata's wrist. "Hey, let her go!"

Kakashi still focusing his attention to the girl standing before him. "Your name... Hinata?"

"Y-yes."

Kakashi moved back as he chuckled, "I found you." He muttered as he released her slowly. "I have finally found you."

"Okay, whatever mister. Just stay away from my friend." The blonde handed one smoothie to Hinata before walking away. "Tsunade's gonna kill us if we're late. She always closed the dorm before nine. She's just jealous of our youth. I know that for sure because Gai told me that."

The dark haired girl looked back one last time before slowly disappear in the crowd of people.

Kakashi was left motionless. While his eyes were blank, a hidden smile slowly formed behind his mask. He chuckled with incomprehension, staring at where she was and his hand where it touched her.

Something Asuma found unconventional from a man like Kakashi who preferred a simple life. "I hope it's the alcohol."

"Did she just mention Gai?" The silver haired man let out a low chuckle, like he owned a golden ticket. Vigorously, Kakashi asked Asuma to join the fun. "Hey, tell me Gai's phone numbers."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"That was eight months ago." Kakashi framed her cheeks gently, caressing her skin with his thumbs. Her room was now bright and everyone was wide awake to welcome the new day. Female voices emerged, filling the hallways. Hinata knew her roommate would be home soon, after staying in the hospital with her mother because of the accident her father had.

Kakashi stood up to wear the rest of his clothes. His mask completed his appearance while Hinata was still comfort in sheet.

"So you're s-saying that... you're h-here be-because of m-m-me?"

"Yes. I'm a lawyer and here only to make you mine."

Her eyes widen with astonishment. She opened her mouth yet no sounds escape.

"Now the real problem is, I'm not in this for a long period. I need to go back to Tokyo."

She swiftly tighten the wrapping fabric around her body before standing up, scanning the floor to find her lingerie.

Kakashi stared with ravenous eyes and just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Her smooth white skin, her exotic long hair and the alluring colors of her lips. The curves of her body were killer. Her Romanesque stature, this little Aphrodite. Everything about her was made for goddess.

"Would you come with me to Tokyo?" His desperate tone was missed since Hinata was too busy searching for a better fabric than sheet.

She gave him a serene smile when she finally collected all of her precious clothing. Hinata stumbled with her panty, lessening the sheets on her body. She quickly adjusted it, then took her bra and pajamas, she held them possessively over her chest. "Could you t-turn around?"

"Should I?"

"P-Please..."

He hesitated, which was predictable. Hinata just mouthed her plea and Kakashi was forced to obey. She whispered a thank you and quickly dressing up.

"I-I can't."

"You need help?"

He almost happy to turn around when suddenly she screamed, "NO!" Kakashi held back his laughter and continued looking at the window, his favorite entrance and least favorite exit.

"What I'm s-saying is, I can't go with you t-to Tokyo." So, his earlier question was not missed after all.

He was quiet, definitely disappointed but yet he understood that she couldn't.

Hinata walked towards him when she finally fully clothed. "I'm s-sorry." Her arms wrapped around his torso, her cheek against his back. She could smell his masculine scent and audibly breathe in. "I'm going to miss you, Kakashi."

Kakashi responded with a heavy sigh. He knew he shouldn't leave or even thinking about it. His fear of losing Hinata would not helping him with his job. He would mostly be lost in trance and less focused.

Yeah.

He would be damned.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino went straight to her bed and slumped all of her weight. She laid on her stomach, drowned her face to the pillow and muttered some annoyed phrases. She swayed her feet to either sides as she grunted. Bright blond spread messily, she didn't bother to smoothed them as she always did for she was so proud to be and having blond hair.

Hinata stared at her with concern. She stayed quiet to give Ino her own way of meditation and loosen up her pressure.

Ino snapped out when she needed more air. She halted her movements to let her face turn back to its normal color. Finally, she faced Hinata. "Hey, Hina."

"You're okay?"

"Yeah. I am now." She replied, in pure vain. Ino then stood up, anxiously cleaning up her bed. She picked up her pillow and inspecting it, then she put it back to drop her butt fully, bouncing a little.

Hinata watched her with more concern. Ino was definitely not okay.

"The _weird_ thing is, I met Naruto." The blond suddenly said. "In the library, that's _weird_. Don't you think? And he was so... skinny. I think he's doing some _weird_ diet to get _weird_ weight by taking _weird_ stuff like _weird_ pots and cracks from New Zealand. But why there? Because that's just _weird_."

"Ino, you said _weird_ like... seven times."

"Huh?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. But you should see Naruto. I heard he was arrested for murder."

"W-what?!"

"Now, that's weird." Ino yawned, finally remembered to feel tired.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Your name... Hinata? I found you. I have finally found you." (Kakashi)**

"**Yeah. But you should see Naruto. I heard he was** **arrested for murder." (Ino)**

**I owe you some explanations, huh?**

**Nothing serious, I promise.**

**Why don't we wait the next chapter(s) to find out. **

**For now, can I get a review?**

**Phuweezzz...**

**-rb-**


	8. Chapter 8

**-8-**

**They Called It Thunder, Thumbelina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata's mind was still preoccupied with Ino's short details before the blond female met an empty ending. It appeared that, Ino had only heard the few parts of the rumor. She had said that she heard it from some people who worked for the library until they got fired because Jiraiya placed a new guy to take the responsibility for the library. The old professor-writer had helped Naruto get the job.

And as for now, Hinata was on her way to the building at the end of the east garden, taking the same route she always took to reach the library.

In only few minutes her steps were resonating around the quiet chamber.

Besides book, of course, she couldn't see anything else that indicated some bright color that always related to Naruto. Hinata continued on with her search, scanning each passageway between tall and long bookshelves. Her hands swaying in balance, hair damp with sweats, and breathing like she had done treadmill exercise for more than an hour, her fatigue was shown bluntly to anyone who saw her.

The twenty year old young woman stopped when a hand reached her shoulder. Her uncontrolled breathing was a sign for the intruder that she was surprised.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern in the voice.

Her eyes caught the calming cerulean irises, "N-Naruto-kun..." her voice unease.

He gave her his childish grin and chuckles.

Naruto then pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, leaving Hinata with questions on her mind. As she stood and did nothing but stared at the blond young man, Naruto sorted through some books then put them on the floor.

"I don't like this job. It's boring," he spoke, shifting his gaze to Hinata for a while between his chore. Naruto picked up one book then, looking closely to the list he got on his other hand.

Hinata stared at him dumbfounded, just like Ino said, Naruto was taller, thin and different. The Uzumaki boy she knew was far more cheerful than the man stood before her, who was now counting several books before picking them all up. The Naruto she knew liked to make jokes, had a big dream to achieve, and live a free life. Now, as she followed his steps out of the passageway, she couldn't catch anything familiar from him.

Naruto was now a stranger.

"Naruto-kun...?"

He looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"H-Ho-How are you?"

He stopped before turning around. "I'm fine Hinata, don't worry."

Yet for him, Hinata was still the kindhearted person he always knew and care.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sounds of clicking came from numbers of lock on Kakashi's luggage. The tall man looked around him, his wide apartment was now completely empty and cold. He put his luggage down, dragging it on the floor heading to the door, he dialed Hinata's number, but all he got was voice mail.

He glanced at his wristwatch, it was too early for her class. After all those time he shared with her, Kakashi remembered every class she took. Without doubt, he knew very well that Hinata would be in the library or else at the hospital with Ino. The first possibility, though, the one that made Kakashi felt the familiar strange feeling that he hated.

With one last look at his apartment, he left the room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

She took him to the music store where his old guitar was still waiting. "I m-managed to make it stay. I bought it years ago but I couldn't play it and h-hope that one day you'd take it back."

They sat on the main room of the small store, the atmosphere around them brought back the scenery of the past where he used to play the strings of his guitar while she busied herself with plants.

The wooden music instrument was back at his lap but Naruto just stared at it. His fingers were stiff as he touched it only to withdraw his hand back. "I cant believe it's still here." He shook his head slowly, just as a smile formed on his face. His eyes brighten and he was back to his long forgotten personality.

"You always wanted to be a rock star. It's y-yours, Naruto-kun."

His smile grew wider, the bright persona was now appeared then he hugged her, while holding his guitar with his other hand. His heart for once, felt warmth as if what he needed was all there in his grasp.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi only met Ino at the dorm, and again in the library, and again at the front gate when she was also searching for Hinata.

Kakashi didn't know for sure but Ino looked scared like someone had unfolded her biggest secret.

"Are you sure she went out this morning?"

If Hinata stuttered, he was used to it but Ino doing it was something else.

"Do you know where she went?"

She shook her head vigorously. "N-No."

"Was she alone?"

"What are you? My Lawyer?!" she snapped with an icy glare.

Ino rolled her eyes annoyed, "Look, I'm gonna tell her that you're looking for her, so leave me alone!" Ino didn't give Kakashi any chance to argue as she walked away.

Kakashi watched her retreating figure.

Something was truly going on.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You don't have to, Hinata."

She put her wallet back to her bag, arranging the lunch she bought for them. Naruto had taken a short break from his job and Hinata offered him lunch. They sat on the east garden not too far from the library's main door.

She had told her that it was always nice to meet an old friend and to spend time together again like they used to. Naruto told her a little part of his life, how he ended up in jail and that the rumor was partially right.

He started with his absence during their high school time. He worked at a club because he had reasons to. He had someone to take care of, Hinata didn't have to ask who because she knew. He promised Sakura a better life. They lived together for sometime until she got a new job and also studying to be a medic.

They got separated when Sakura decided that she deserved someone better than him. Naruto was always jealous every time she went out with her acquaintance, while Sakura needed a better social life. For those simple reasons Naruto was dumped, he had become unstable and often involved in many fights.

Naruto spent several months in different prisons, whereas Sakura went on with her new life.

They never saw each other again, she never called. Life had proven that love was not always the best thing in the world.

Her eyes were distant as she listened to the details, stared at the far off scenery in front of them. Naruto slightly tapped her back and made a nervous laugh. "It's okay, Hinata."

"I shouldn't have let you g-go, Naruto-kun."

He was quiet, letting his thoughts tangled in awareness.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Out of everyone, Kakashi was a person with cool attitude and constantly calm. He always succeeded in maintaining his composure and stay focused on the situation that mostly made others rather failed in managing their emotions. This had proven useful in most of his trials and Kakashi was infamous as the easy going person with mature calculation, and that made him undefeatable. He never showed any hints of arrogance and often seen modestly seated at his rightful place with his clients, eyes languid, body relaxed, as if he was not there at all.

But time proved that people do change.

One thing Kakashi never recognized before, one thing that intimidating and made him feel low and worthless.

The one thing that suddenly built up rare emotions inside of him; anger, betrayal, hate and confusion.

He rushes toward the two person sitting on the grass. A man was smiling, Hinata was at his side. It was the first thing he saw when he walked through the east garden, after he thought about doing a second inspection to her favorite place in the college area. The beautiful woman he remembered as his fiancé and just this morning stated that she would miss him, was now on someone else's arms.

He decided to solve the main problem, his steps were amazingly quiet, surprised the young blond when he grabbed him by his collar. His red eye filled with malice as he hissed with gritted teeth. "Stay away from her."

Hinata never witness Kakashi's anger until that day and she was so confused what to do. His jaw clenched, eyes sternly fixated to the younger man, tomes swirled and she could swear they changed.

Her body trembled inquisitively, and she was too afraid to touch him. In her mind, she knew she had to do something to stop him. His assertiveness when resentment controlled his senses was one thing she afraid of. He looked like someone else and acted like a person she did not know.

Kakashi was a man who was without doubt strong and he proved it somehow by pushing Naruto down and started to punch him in the face. The sounds of his knuckles hit Naruto's face was frightening, she could hear the blood splattered and more pain from the blonde's voice as he beaten the young man down, it was suffocating.

Everything was real, she painfully realized it.

"S-Stop it..." Fear engulfed her, her lips trembled, hands shaking, eyes staring anxiously, yet she couldn't move. "S... Stop... S-stop it. P-Please, Kakashi, s-stop it."

He turned his gaze to her with indifferent eyes, but his voice was layered with pure cruelty. "Stay out of this, you liar!"

Her vision blurred with silent tears.

His accusation had made her feel guilty and she couldn't stand his voice when she said the word.

_Liar._

What had she done?

Tears ran down her cheek, she felt weak, gravity turned doubled when she felt her knees quivered. She remain silent, she couldn't remember how to open her mouth just to squeak, everything was too jumbled inside her head. Her body stiffened and all she could hear was buzzing sounds.

Naruto saw her sorrow with bruised eyes, he coughed the blood that caught in his throat.

Blue eyes shifted to the man hovering him, his stern face, blank eyes furious yet less focused and seemed drowning in the darkness.

"She has a compassionate soul..." Naruto began. "She forgive me after what I've done to her."

Kakashi hit him with another strong blow. "Shut up!"

Naruto snickered. "She'd done that because I'm her friend. I don't know would she forgive me if I was the one she loved."

Naruto's lucid voice seemed to put him in a sudden realization. He stoped and stared at him with shattered emotions. Kakashi lost his energy when his fury finally evaporated like smoke. He shut his mouth in pondering thought, his weakened body fell to the ground and he was motionless for a while until he turned his head toward the woman he loved. She was rigid, her eyes blank and her face flustered, wet with tears. He admitted wordlessly that he was the cause of her suffering.

"Hinata..." his deep voice called out.

He felt uneasy as he moved closer, reaching out his hand to touch her. His act caused her to flinch and fixed her eyes at him with fear.

"I'm... I'm sorry," was all he could say.

Her brows knitted when senses coming back to her. Eyes fluttering when she started to digest the situation as the silence slowly soothing her.

Naruto stared at them with narrowed eyes, debating with himself what he should do. He could have told the older guy that they spent their time together from morning and not even once she mentioned about her engagement with him. That would definitely fueled his anger even more, but this could only make Hinata sad. Making the innocent woman sad was the last thing he could think of doing it to her.

She was too precious to be hurt.

At the same time, his regret had made him thought about second chance to fix it. Hinata should have been the perfect person for him. He had made mistake, yes, and he didn't have any intention of doing the same mistake twice. If there was one opportunity life gave him, he would definitely take it. Now, though, was not the perfect time to accept it.

"I'll leave you two." Naruto slowly stood up before walking away. He didn't look back but he was determined that he would get his chance.

She lowered her head when Kakashi had enough courage to move closer. He was careful to touch her this time, and when she didn't flinch or scooted back, he embraced her and inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry."

"Why d-did you say t-that?"

"People change, Hinata." He caressed her back as he sighed, kissing the top of her head after that. "Sometimes when people feel comfort about themselves, they turned to their new personalities. I can't be cool and act like there's nothing happened to me. I can't just lay back and relax like I'm on my own." Hinata grasped his shirt, damping the black fabric with her tears. "And people just scared to lose what they have." She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, Kakashi took a sharp breath when she finally did. "I was scared, _am_ scared of losing you."

As people learnt to love, they were forced to recognize one part they didn't realize before. As people learnt to love, they would learn to know fear. As people learnt to love, they would become cowards.

"You should... t-trust me, Kakashi."

"I know."

He stayed quiet until her crying sounds subsided.

"Why are you still h-here?"

"Do you hate me that much you want me to leave so soon?"

She pushed herself off him, looked him in the eye. His face was slightly bruised, Naruto had hit him too. "N-No. That's not what I'm trying to say. It's... it's... You said they needed you."

He snorted before gracing a concealed smile. "They'll understand my delay. I'm always late." Kakashi patted her head affectionately before groggily hauling himself up along with her. "Just promise me you'll be fine." His low tone hiding his true intention.

They stealthily walked along the garden, Kakashi supporting her while Hinata was clinging to him, but his hold was much stronger that she winced. He feigned he didn't notice it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

After a long and fatiguing journey, Kakashi had finally reached the busy streets of Tokyo. Time was almost passed midnight with all the neon lights, only blackness cloaked the sky. Humid air combined with cold wind caressed his skin as he got off from the taxi, made him scurried his steps back to his old place.

It had only been hours after the last time he saw Hinata, yet the feeling he could recognize was loneliness.

He gazed around with complete forlorn at his apartment. It was dusty, smelly and even worst with the lights on. He dragged his luggage in and reached for his cell phone. He knew Asuma wouldn't mind to have him for just one night at his new residence with Kurenai.

Kakashi entered his bedroom, and just dropped his luggage before walking past the door and prepared to leave. He was on the phone patiently waiting for the friendly man to answer when he heard knocks on the door.

He thought about Asuma visiting him or maybe he was simply curious of another delay Kakashi had made.

With calm steps he hung up and pleasantly open the main door only to be greeted with tears. A female was standing with a small duffle bag on her side.

"Hey..." her croaky voice spoke. She attempted to make a smile but found it to be futile. "I need a place to stay." Her minty green eyes begged.

"Sakura?"

"I'm glad that you still remember my name."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry for that. Well, if you noticed I think there was a bit of the drama I've mentioned before.**

**Anyways, reviews will definitely make my day.**

**-rb-**


	9. Chapter 9

**-9-**

**Bubblegum and Lemonade in Our Dinner**

**(We Don't Need Them)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

For a while, Hinata had realized that life was moving slow without Kakashi around. She woke up early only to sit and left perplexed like she had lost in some other dimension. Took her sometime to compose herself up and get ready for another boring day.

In the opposite side of Japan, Kakashi was made terrible mistake in court and more often left behind in almost every meeting he and his clients had. Soon, his days were rolling to a threatening circumstances where he might lose his job.

Both of them aware that life was not in stability when one part of them was miles away.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Another Thursday with another art class with Sai. The only different was that she absorbed every subjects like sponge this time. She wrote almost everything Sai said and often stared at the pale young man with interest. Ino noticed this and almost sure that Hinata was flirting. Well, what else could it be, she needed to get better grade if she wanted to have early spring break and visited some busy town in one part of Honshu island. Maybe with flirting, Hinata could get a chance dating Jiraiya's assistant and with that gained more of his sympathy and finally she made a perfect goal. But Ino wasn't the person who would let the fun slipped through her fingers without any effort to keep it in her hold. If Hinata could flirt, why couldn't she?

"Sai-san..." She lifted up her hand, tried to catch Sai's attention, and maybe some other boys in the class only if they were hot enough she would probably did more than just that.

"Yes," the dark haired replied.

Ino flashed a sweet smile and tossed her blond ponytail. "I was thinking..." she started with another sweet smile that made Sai lifted one eyebrow with blank stare. "Maybe, you could talk louder _or_..." She emphasized with fluttering eyelashes, "... stand a little bit closer to..." _me..._ she kept it inside. "...us."

Expressionless as ever, Sai went back to his favorite board and started to write down another theme for his class. "Why don't you move closer to me?" It was a flat question to him. For Ino, it was invitation, victory over Hinata.

With glee on her face, Ino winked at her dark haired partner and stood up. "Sorry, Hina." She waved before standing up and moved. Placing her stuff on the front row, Ino didn't even bother to look back.

So much of a friend.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata read the open book on her lap with contemplative expression on her face. She sat comfortably on the library's floor with her bag by her side. It was always the best way to spend the day when she had nothing else to do. Stories and literature took her to some secret place only her imagination could reach.

Hair curtained her face, she smiled sometime, or sniffled when tears almost fell. All other expressions on her face were blunt to public, but she was alone, so it was okay.

Hinata lifted up her face when she heard footsteps walking down the passageway she was in. Her soft smile grew wide when she spotted the yellow color and friendly gesture from Naruto. "Hey."

"Naruto-kun." She closed her book then stood up. "I hope you're okay."

His face shown that he was clearly not, even if the bruises were almost gone perfectly, it was still obvious that he had cuts before on the corner of his lips and mostly his jaw and temple.

Hinata tiptoed to put the book back, it was then that Naruto decided to help her. With swift move he supported her with his strength. His hands circled her waist and slowly lifted her off the ground. He smiled when he saw the blush on her face like old times. A sudden realization made his pride knowledgeable in his well being. Maybe, he was not too late. Maybe, he still had hope.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi laid back on his couch, Hinata was on the kitchen, _his_ kitchen. He could smell coffee, crème and honey.

"Are you awake?" her supposed soft voice called. Kakashi frowned a bit when he noticed that her voice sounded more firm instead timid. However, he smiled as he couldn't hold his yearning any longer. He missed her, wished to be back to the days where there were only him and his beloved fiancé.

He tried to move but to no avail found it difficult.

Lemon grass broke the spell, he reached out when the fresh scent caressed his tendrils. Strong arms pulled her body, she gasped and everything went silent. He wrapped her tightly in a crushing embrace. But then he felt less comfort because her chest seemed flat and not supple as fully grown breasts should be.

He audibly grunted when her hair felt sharp and not softly sweet.

Cold fingers touched the fabric covering most part of his face. Kakashi suddenly opened his eyes completely alert. The face he saw explained the differences then he abruptly pushed her off his hold. "Sorry," he muttered nonchalantly.

She stumbled before flatly fell on the cold floor. "What were you dreaming?"

"Morning, Sakura."

She could feel her heart beat faster, she couldn't define the strange warm feeling flickered inside her heart. She tensed when he stood up, "Sorry, it won't happen again," he avoided her gaze. She fell in despair when he spoke the words without even glancing toward her.

It was painful, she thought.

"Breakfast?"

Kakashi strolled to his desk filled with paperwork, he turned on his laptop and taking it as his refuge. "No, I'll get it on my way to work."

She mentally calming her nervousness. "You should take the bed, I can sleep on the couch."

The thirty year old man could feel her gaze on him. Kakashi was still comfort with his sweatpants and didn't even bother to put some t-shirt on. It was only normal for him, it was his apartment anyway. And for him, Sakura was far too young even though she was twenty like Hinata. Kakashi could only see her as a younger sister or some neighbor's daughter. They grew up together in an orphanage after she lost her parents. She followed him everywhere like attached to him.

"I'll take the bed when you're done renovating your place."

She had no idea what had made him change dramatically. He used to be the only person care for her like a big brother should, like a best friend would, or perhaps like a man could. Sakura had tried to call him for the last few months but nobody answered, she went to his apartment and it was always silent greeted her. Now, when he finally there in the same room with her, he built a boundary and locked himself in his own cube.

"Kakashi, can I ask you something?"

There were times when she was sure he loved her. There were times when she was certain he care for her more than a friend. Sakura was even confident that the man she looked upon to was actually gave her positive response.

But of course she would never be convinced without the word.

"What are we?"

That stopped Kakashi from pulling himself away.

"What am I to you?" she continued, voice wavered.

"I'm engaged, Sakura. And I love her more than anything else in this world."

"I suspected it. Who's the lucky girl?" Sakura was never one to cry, she had a wonderful self-control she had always proud of. Growing without parents thought her everything. But her voice was so close to exactly that.

Kakashi thought it would only be wise not to mention a name. "You don't know her."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto had assumed that somehow Hinata was far different than the one he knew. Less stuttering was the first thing he noticed. Her face was younger if that possible. Her blush still there but more faint and making her even more stunning. And when a smile slowly crept on her face, he could only stared at her without blinking. It seemed that everything around her gave the effects to make his eyes captivated by the silent beauty. When soft wind caressed her long hair, his pulse raced. When the brilliant sunlight glowed her white skin like diamond, his heart faltered.

He could never imagine the shy timid girl he used to know was now a gorgeous young woman.

One thing he found hard to figure out was the fact that she was engaged to an older guy. Was she blind?

Sitting on the bench at her side, Naruto waited until Hinata done eating her cinnamon bun.

The staring and the lost deep in thought might be last forever if Hinata hadn't realize that the blond young man had indeed scooted closer to her.

"Ano... Naruto-kun, there's still some space on the bench. I think you're sitting too close to me."

As he realized her slight rejection, he smiled sadly. "Sorry."

Naruto was also a reasonably clever person, he might be clueless when he was younger, but now as time taught him many things he never appreciated before, he came to realize that she could be the one he loved. Hinata was a well-mannered girl, bright, cultured, well-spoken, a nice chef, her body was of course scored a perfect ten, and as Naruto sorted the many plus points she had, he found it hard to get a negative.

But still, why a man like Kakashi?

With an insatiable curiosity, he outstretched his arms and caught her in a friendly hug. Hinata was too astounded to comprehend what was happening, that she dropped her bun.

"Why do you change, Hinata?"

The simple question stirred something inside her. First, she wouldn't want Kakashi to be angry at her, that she worried. Next, she didn't want Naruto to think that she hated her, that she scared might have hurt his feeling although she wasn't sure if such feeling was there within him.

But he was holding her, tighter in every pulse. His warm breath fluttered her neck, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "Naruto-kun, y-you're hurting m-me."

He leaned back, hands grasped her upper arms tightly, their eyes met. "Why, Hinata?" His eyes fixed to hers before dropped to her lips.

By the time Hinata finally acknowledged the situation she was in, Naruto was leaning closer to her. Her small hands flung out to halt his chest. "I-I can't."

He proved to her that he was stronger, he merely moved closer, voice gone husky when he reached her ear. "Why?" Hinata froze when she felt his breaths ghosted against her neck. Her last effort to stop his progress had failed miserably when Naruto pressed his lips on her neck, nibbling slowly.

Her flawless skin, was his new drugs. He pulled her closer so he could get better leverage over her body.

She straightened up her spine as she remembered her promise to Kakashi, she had asked him to trust her. She didn't do any damage, it was this man; the man she adored and loved once, now was hurting her.

His hand trailed up in a sly movement, gripped the back of her neck and pushed her when he wanted her soft lips to replace her neck.

Hinata shivered as she felt Naruto yanked her head. "No." She held her hands up against his chest and begged with her eyes.

He scowled as he slowly entangled himself. "You love him?" His cerulean eyes squinted in disbelief. "You really do love him?" he raised his voice unconsciously.

Tears streaked down her cheeks, but Hinata was determined. "Yes."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I miss you."

She giggled. _"You've said that already."_

"I know. Do you miss me, Lady Hyuuga?"

"_You know I do, Kakashi."_

"I hate this busy town, I hate every place because you're out there somewhere else."

"_Somewhere? I'm still in Sapporo."_

"Could you just take a one flight to Tokyo?"

"_I have college to attend."_

"Just skip it."

She giggled again.

"Don't laugh. You don't know my suffering."

She sighed. _"I have something to tell you."_

Her serious tone straightened up his position in his chair. Kakashi had taken another overtime work at the firm, and spending his night talking to his fiancé on the phone. "Do I want to know?"

"_Please, Kakashi I can't lie to you. I hate lying to you."_

"Okay. Hit me."

"_I think... Naruto likes me."_

It was his turn to laugh. "I don't think that's something new, Kitten."

"_You mean, you already knew?"_

"Every blind man would."

"_I'm sorry."_

"Why?"

"_He..."_

"What?" Kakashi almost hissed.

"… _kissed me."_

He was silent for a while. "That's it. I'm going there to kill him."

"_Ino already did that."_

"Surprising."

"_I came back crying and I told her everything then Ino just went out saying that she needed to settle things with him."_

"Like kill him?"

"_Of course not. I'm sure she's smarter than that."_

"Well, to tell you the truth I have my own problem and I don't have anyone helping me out with it."

"_What's your problem?"_

"I have someone else."

Hinata audibly gasped before she felt her lips trembling. _"Wh... W-What?"_

"Not like what you think, Love. This girl—"

"_A girl?" _Even a man would definitely make her jealous.

"I'm not finished yet."

"_I don't wanna hear more than that."_

"She's like a sister to me and she needs a place to stay."

"_Is she pretty?"_

"Oh please, Hinata. You know you're better than all women combined." He knew instantly his lines was cheesy but who the hell care about that? He needed to say something sweet because it always worked to women. He could hear she was fighting with her tears. "I miss you, Hinata."

"_I don't," _she replied murderously.

"Hey! Don't you dare going out with the blond kid."

"_What about Sai?"_

"Please, Hinata. You're killing me."

"_Am I?"_

"Is this a pay back?"

"_Good night, Kakashi."_

"Wait! Don't hang up!"

"_Bye."_

And there was a hard click before a long and monotonous dial tone.

"Damn it!" Kakashi needed more than one reason as to why he engaged to this young Hyuuga again. Oh right, she's the world. "Argh!" Since when he thought about being romantic? The world? Oh please... she's just a girl.

No.

Not really.

She's everything.

Everything he wanted from a girl.

"Damn it!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I know, Hinata was OOC, eh? Well, she's just jealous, what can I say?**

**-rb-**


	10. Chapter 10

**-10-**

**Trouble in Paradise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata looked up at the darkening sky, there were no stars to make it perfect. Wind howling and the crescent moon was lonely.

"Do we need candles?" Ino had spread a wide blanket on the floor. She had the idea to turn their dorm room into a campsite, only without any camp involved and still under the roof.

"No, the stickers will glow in the dark." Hinata let the window open to make the chilly atmosphere completed the theme Ino made.

"Okay. Do we need extra pillows?" She discarded her pink bunny slippers before stepping in.

"Ino, we don't have extra pillows." Hinata took her own pillow and laid beside the blond roommate.

The Spring was in bloom, all flowers were happy but Ino was distressed. May was supposed to be her golden time where she could start a real love life and announcing to the whole world that love was truly in the air. Unfortunately for her, the man she found an interest to was totally out of it.

"He could be a great monk. I mean, what kind of world is he living in, seriously?"

"You're talking about Sai, Ino. What do you expecting?"

Ino took a deep breath as if thinking the perfect way out of her problem. "I'm gonna give him the 'hey there' pills that go along with those fake cheesy smiles then maybe he can solve the mystery on the way how to socialize."

"Good idea. Tell me when you do that."

They shared the same blanket on the floor, but it seemed that Ino's plan had gotten out of the arrangement miserably as the blue eyed blond felt the hard floor not at all as comfort as the dorm mattress. "Let's sleep on the bed."

"Thank God," Hinata muttered.

Ino, as a person who loves to do what she loves to, went straight to her tidy bed and ignored the window knowing that her timid roommate would do the deed.

"How do you know you get the perfect guy? You were so infatuated with Naruto before, and all of sudden you change your interest to a man who is... Kakashi. That's just too different, you know?"

Hinata's eyes brightened, her faint smile didn't quite matched her fluttering heart and all the butterflies in her stomach. "You j-just know."

Hinata took her right place at the room and gazed at the glowing stickers she stuck earlier. Shapes of night sky elements glowing inside the dark room.

"Do I look datable?" Ino abruptly blurted out.

Hinata rolled her eyes, "You're being absurd."

On one corner of their shared room, several bags of Hinata's things were placed. The table where most of her books were organized once, was now clean. Her favorite nightstand stayed though, because Ino wanted it. Her empty closet would also be Ino's until new occupant came in.

That was the reason why Ino had came up with the idea of making a campsite. Hinata was transferring.

To Tokyo.

"Just tell me if he screwed up, Hinata. I'll smashed that guy like eggs. Solidarity, Sister."

"Thank you, Ino," she replied shortly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura shut her eyes, craning down her neck as she did. The warm spray from the shower slide down her accepting skin. She audibly sighed when the warm liquid relaxing her muscles. She turned her head towards the shelf next to her, eyeing the lemon grass shampoo she just bought earlier. Sakura didn't wait any longer to lather the thick liquid into her hair and enjoying the fresh scent.

She always got the first turn to have a shower, Kakashi always took this time to get breakfast or sometimes he just left without saying goodbye. Most of the times, he didn't come back home and preferred to stay at the office or spending his nights with the Sarutobi couple. Despite the fact that they were living together, there were no familiar feeling of contentment. She was a burden for him, she knew. But it was always hard for Sakura to let him living his new life with his new girl. Oh yes, Sakura hated being abandoned.

She scrubbed her hair slowly, massaging her scalp. The white foam from her head swirled down the drain as the warm water run through her hair. She took a deep breath before turning off the water, then stepping out of the shower. Sakura wrapped a blue towel around her body, letting her wet hair free with droplets of water glistening her shoulder. She always choose the hair dryer, wasting her morning time before going for work.

She walked out of the bathroom only in her towel. With so much confidence, she searched for the man living with her. As always, Kakashi was sitting on his desk with his laptop on.

"The shower is all yours."

Kakashi looked up for a while before standing up and heading to the shower, passing her without so much acknowledgment.

She let out an exasperated sigh when the bathroom door was once again closed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata took the first flight to reach Tokyo before noon. She thought about calling Kakashi and asked him if he had some time to help her getting an apartment. But Ino was sure that it would be better to give him a little surprise and just came to his apartment with big happy smile, saying, "Baby, I'm here."

Hinata didn't need any reason to have the same opinion with the blonde's idea and decided to call Asuma instead. Kakashi had told her to ask him if there's any problem, Asuma was the person she could trust if there were any issues occurred.

The three hours journey was the longest journey for Hinata, but what she felt was all but exhausting. Standing on the midst of people with her luggage by her feet, she straightened herself a few times before letting out a sigh.

When she saw a man was approaching her, she tried to remember how Kakashi described the tall man. She remembered very well that Asuma was always smoking, dark and friendly. Well, the _friendly_ part was out of a description about physical appearances. It was a good thing that the woman walking at his side was the woman Kakashi told her as Asuma's lovely wife with scarlet eyes and wavy hair. Now that helped a lot, especially after she smiled and slightly nodded.

When the couple reached her, Kurenai was the first to speak. "Hyuuga-san, you're far too beautiful than I thought."

Hinata pressed her lips, surprised and somehow confused. "Ah... H-he-Hello..." She hated it when her stutter resurfaced.

Hinata flushed red as Kurenai stretched out her hands to hug her. "Well, I can make you mine too."

Asuma was not at all forget the Hyuuga girl, he could still remember the girl whom he and Kakashi met on the night with the unsuccessful family dinner. "Kurenai, I'm sure she's tired." Hesitantly, the beautiful Sarutobi woman let her go.

Quickly, Hinata jerked into a bow. "I'm s-sorry for giving you so much t-trouble."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ino!"

At hearing her name, Ino turned around. She sneered at the blond man approaching her. "Just great!" she mumbled to herself.

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked, straight to the point.

"Just stay away from her, bonehead! She has a better life without you!" Ino said without hesitation.

"Just tell me where she is." Naruto fixed her with a piercing glare.

"Remember what you did to her long time ago?"

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes, disbelieving the idea inside his head. "You mean she eloped?"

"Whatever you like to call it," Ino simply said before walking away.

Naruto stared at the blond Yamanaka walking away, still confused. He ushered to reach her, grabbing her by the upper arm, turning her around. Cerulean eyes met pale blue irises. "So, she's not here?" he questioned.

"Duh!" she answered nonchalantly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

With just a bit of uncertainty and lots of anticipation, Hinata pressed a button that soon singing a lovely chime inside Kakashi's apartment. Standing all by herself at the quiet corridor, she could rather hear the rapid sounds of her heartbeat thumping in her ears.

She was left all alone since the Sarutobi couple had to get to the parking lot not too far from the building. Kurenai had insisted to accompany her, but Asuma ensured her that it would only be wise to let her go alone. One part of him realized that that might not be the most clever decision because he knew very well that Kakashi wasn't alone. And yet, it was also comforting because, unlike Kurenai, Asuma preferred to put Hinata straight to the mere fact that she should keep her fiancé in her reach if she still wanted him.

With that way, Asuma could also find out if Hinata was the right female for him or not. If choices were there, why not making the decision now?

Although he had to admit, he hated if Kakashi turned back to his old self, uncaring about life and too loosen up without thinking about himself for his own sake.

As the door cracked open, Hinata's heart was even frantic to see it was not Kakashi's mismatched eyes she met but cold green eyes sending her question and confusion.

Hinata felt her stomach twisted into uncomfortable knots as she recognized the person with green eyes was the same person that caused her so much heartbreak years ago. The irony was too much to comprehend even if this is a night-time drama series.

"S-Sakura-san...?"

The pink haired woman squinted her eyes as if disbelieving her own sight, "Hinata?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**-T B C-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next chappie is the final chapter. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**-rb-**


	11. Chapter 11

**-11-**

**There Was You, There Was Me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura took her time examining, it never crossed her mind that the world is far too small for all of them. Who would have guessed, a petite and shy female like Hinata ended up with a man like Kakashi.

The Hatake Kakashi, a man who wouldn't get a page inside a boy band wannabe catalogue. And yet, it would be easier to comprehend if only Hinata was engaged to a man with beautiful look and promising future from a noble family. Take Uchiha Sasuke for example, he was the one she supposed to have as fiancé.

Or at least, that was what Sakura remembered.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura questioned.

Exactly the same question stuck inside the young Hyuuga's head. "I... I t-thought... this..." Hinata needed fresh air, this was not helping her at all. "Is this Kakashi's apartment?" was her silly question, of course she already knew it was. But still, she hoped it was just a mistake.

"Yes," Sakura simply answered, "... and mine too."

That was it.

"But... w-why are you here?"

"That's my line, Princess," Sakura interjected.

Misunderstanding must be a nice element in every drama. But not this one, Hinata had some thoughts about her past, how she let Sakura took Naruto away only to be left in such poor despair. Though, it wasn't Hinata should do the judging, not now, not later. The most important thing for now, she had to speak to Kakashi.

Solving their problems or worse, ended their relationship.

And so the guy that owned the name came out of the bathroom with damp hair. What the heck? So now he's the bad guy that dating Sakura and left Hinata heartbroken.

"Look who's here, Kakashi." Sakura smiled when she saw the shocking face of Hatake Kakashi without any cover. "It seems to me that this is the perfect time to tell her."

Hinata was crying. She couldn't help it. The tears just let loose. "T-tell me what?" She looked terrified.

Kakashi was fast to prevent, he closed the gap between them. "Sakura you should go."

"Why? I wanna hear everything."

Kakashi looked at her sharply. His voice was an obvious threat. "This doesn't concern you."

She felt his rejection, she'd be fool if not. But the one thing that she couldn't understand was why; why Hinata of all the women he could have? Why Hyuuga Hinata? Sakura was now even more than sure that she could be better than anyone else except her, the little princess that actually took away her dream of first love. It was only fair that Hinata, the shy Hyuuga took Sasuke once and she, Sakura, the smart girl of the class broke her heart by taking Naruto away from her. And now, she did this again with the only man that she cared.

Kakashi?

Sakura left to Kakashi's room, getting dress all the while trying so hard to fight her tears. Soon, she did what Kakashi wanted, she went out for work. If she remembered that she wanted to. No, in fact, Sakura wanted to stay, she wanted to stay so bad and fight for her place in Kakashi's life. But, was that kind of thing still possible?

She cursed to herself realizing that it was over for her. She was far too late.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seeing Hinata was ready to leave, Kakashi made an effort to clarify. "Okay, let me tell you this story."

Hinata turned around, not quite pleased with Kakashi's decision of a way out in times like this. "I don't think I'm in the m-mood for that..."

"I know. But there's nothing wrong if you could just use a little of your time to listen to this," he persisted. "You'll understand. Believe me, I don't have other way to explain to you other than this."

Both of them were very close to the edge. Hinata would only need few steps to leave his place and perhaps for good. Threw away all of her plans to stay. While Kakashi was ready to push her out. But this proximity could also mean something else. They were face to face, only separated by few inches. She looked up while he was staring at her, breathing in her breaths, taking in her existence. Yes, she was there, right in front of him, not an illusion or another dream.

Both of them decided to calm down a bit and tried to focusing more on the positive side. If they knew how to count, this was nothing compared to their feelings and the best things were only a few inch to reach.

Finally, Hinata gave in. "Y-you can start."

There was a faint smile of relief in his face, but he soon replaced it with a more serious face, well, Kakashi's very own version of it. "Okay, it was all started when you were four." Damn! He felt so weird to speak the words. What is he? A kindergarten teacher?

"When I was... four?"

He took a deep breath, trying real hard not to make this like a real tale of his life. "I'm not good at this." He looked like he almost cried. "Mercy me."

Somehow Hinata was left with her personality, she honestly smiled.

"Okay, so you were with some boy with long hair." Kakashi gestured 'long hair' while Hinata nodded, knowing that it must be Neji. "The two of you were on a side of a busy street, and then, I don't know for sure what went wrong, but you crossed the street in the wrong time. And I was like..." Kakashi groaned. "I hate doing this," he mumbled under his breath. "I rescued you in the perfect time. There." He finished.

Hinata was silent. She actually didn't get any of this as an explanation. Actually, it was such a poor way to explain. "That's it?"

"Well..." Crap! He could ditch this part and just go for the begging. Girls always love that. But he knew he needed to be in the position of a man, with the superiority and aiming it at her so that she would stay just because he wanted to. But no, he's not the stoic guy, he's friendly, and friendly could only mean another details with better words. And yet, what does he know about better words?

Nothing.

Unfortunately, indeed.

"It's, it's something like destiny?" Kakashi whispered the last word. He could just throw up right now. That's so Neji. "For me it was a wake-up call. I lived in a pitch of misery before I met you." That sounded better, he could do this. In fact, it already had an effect on her. "Then I saw you that day." Who cares about she's being only four? "And your dad was thanking me like I was his newfound god." A bit too much on that part.

"My father?"

See? She wouldn't believe it.

"Yep. Hyuuga Hiashi the almighty."

"Don't lie."

Damn! "Uh, sorry."

Realizing that this was his only chance to drag her in before too late, Kakashi grabbed her wrist and ever so slowly yanked her. Hinata took this as his way to beg, since it was really hard to make him do that verbally, right now. But she was sure he would eventually do that, even without her leaving him.

Kakashi was more than pleased when she complied without hesitation. He took her to his sofa, the only place that he could offer for now. Regrettably his bed was now Sakura's and he felt it wasn't right to take his woman there.

After both of them sat, not so comfortable but quite relaxed, Kakashi looked at the side part of her face, he decided to tell her everything. "My point is, your dad helped me realize that I still can change my life. So I took the offer from the Sarutobis and stay with them as a part of their family but keeping my family's name attached." Hinata furrowed her brows, she looked a bit confused. He took her hand again, rubbing it gently. "After my mother died, my life was filled with downside. My dad killed himself, and I was sent to an orphanage. That's where I met Sakura. At first, I thought she reminded me of you. She was like a little sister that hang around me all the time. But then I started the rebellion phase, and my life was worsening. That's when I got this." He pointed the scar across his red eye. "After that it was almost death to me. Then there was the time when I did the right thing, saving a little girl from being hit by a car."

"Was that the turning point?"

"If you liked to call it that, then, yes, it was."

"I don't remember any of that."

"Of course you don't. But your dad does."

He almost faltered when he saw her smile, he knew he did well in telling the dark part of his life. He was glad that Hinata could understand. "So, you're not leaving, right?"

Hinata's mind was occupied with other thoughts. "Is that why he agreed?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"When you proposed?" She lifted her eyebrows, trying to get him to her point.

"Oh." Kakashi pulled himself a bit, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, kind of."

"Did you miss some part of your story?"

He crinkled his nose, "Oh you got me. Just how good are you, lady Hyuuga? I am such a beggar in your shoes. Please do forgive me, have mercy." He acted like he was the next big star on Broadway.

"Please stop joking around."

"So we can get to the kiss?" Kakashi asked in joy.

It's almost impossible for her not to forgive this guy.

"Hmm... we'll see about that. But first, could you tell me what is it."

Kakashi could tell that she was really enjoying this story he'd been hiding from her. "Like I've told you before, I knew that you're a Hyuuga. Other than that, I recognized your father since he was such a famous guy in the headlines. So I went to your house and you weren't home. They said you left for college. It was when I already become a lawyer, of course." Kakashi rolled his eyes in annoyance but kept his voice jovial. "I met your dad again and told him everything. I saw your picture, and I thought, 'My, hasn't she grow up?' You looked so adorable I could actually just squeal right there and then." Hinata tilted her head acknowledging his silly joke. "Well, I thought why not testing my luck, and guess what, Hyuuga Hiashi accepted me," Kakashi continued.

"You mean...?"

"Yeah, I've proposed long before I met you again that summer night in Sapporo. I thought maybe I could just drop by to your campus and see you but everything changed when I met you, accidentally." Hinata eyed him disbelievingly. "What? You don't believe it?"

"No more lies."

"I'm not lying. It's the truth." Or some part of it.

"Then why were you pretending that you don't know me when we met again?"

Partially because he wasn't sure that it was really her. She looked different, much better in person.

There was only silence for a while until he let go the last part of his defense, and finally telling her the other truth he deemed to say. "Love needs time." Oh, yuck! "Would you prefer I told you that I was the guy your dad wants to marry you? or what we've been through?"

Makes sense. He was right. Everything would've been different if he told her that. So he did the right thing. Thank all the gods.

Kakashi moved closer, hoping that this would stop the talking. He didn't really like to talk, anyway. His lips brushed against hers when she was about to protest but he was too fast when it gets to kiss her. So he captured her lips and slowly nibbling it. She let out an audible gasp. Their hot breaths were mixed soon after that.

By this time, there was no anger left, they forgot all the things about Sakura and finally back to the world where the two of them was left alone in bliss.

Yes, they were kissing, that's the easiest way to describe it. Matter of fact, even not in bed, Kakashi could always find his way to get what he wanted.

And they live happily ever after.

The end.

"So why are you here, Love?"

Or not.

Breaking the kiss, Hinata left perplexed. "Umm... it's uh..." He was supposed to be the one that begging for the kiss. Not her, and yet she didn't really want to talk about this. "Can we just... skip it?"

Kakashi wasn't the guy of understanding, he sensed that something interesting is on its way. "Why? If it's about you, how can I skip it?" Oh, he's getting better at this.

Oh well, what the hell, just spit it out and get done with it. "I want to stay. If it's okay with you, though."

"Now that, Love..." Kakashi lowered his voice, almost purring. He smirked like it wasn't him, it would definitely fit Sasuke better. Then he buried his face on her neck making her giggled. And here goes another kissing, and sucking like the expert he always was.

Kakashi took some time to stare at her eyes and smiled. She thought this recess was worth. "Those are silly words to say. You're the one studying literature, remember?"

She looked away immediately.

"You can stay, but only with one condition."

"W-what?" Somehow this wouldn't give her any advantage.

"I change my mind, two conditions."

"W-w-what?"

"No, three."

"Kakashi!"

"Okay, okay. We'll get to the bed right after this."

"What a-are you saying? I d-don't t-think I know what you m-mean."

"Oh... yes you do," he squinted his eyes, pulling himself closer, pushing her body gently to lay on the soft couch until he was right above her. Her eyes staring back at him, obviously pleading. "Without doubt you do, Love."

And so he dove his face again, ravishing her neck while moving his hand around her heavenly body causing her to moan. Oh yeah he missed this, every bit of her is coming back to him like a wave of joy. He took it all and playing with the lust that arose between them in every gasp and purr she made. Oh her voice was all he needed to be the man.

Yeah, you know what I mean.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata could smell fresh lemongrass from his hair. Undeniably she felt content and moving closer to Kakashi. Her nose was now stick to his neck. Her lips were even closer. Her eyes were still shut when suddenly she felt his strong arms enveloped her naked body. She was laying on top of him on the couch.

Even though she feared that he might be tired for supporting her body, or probably hard to breath, Hinata hoped that Kakashi could handle this. Right now, it would be good just to sleep and forget about other things such as lunch. The hell, she didn't even know the time. It might be few hours from nine, or maybe just few minutes passed. She wasn't sure, it was a long sex they had. Where did he get the strength, anyway?

What did he eat for breakfast? Eggs?

Unconsciously, Hinata opened her eyes as she felt his chest rumbling when he spoke. "You want more?"

"E-eh?" Hinata tried to fix her position only to be grabbed again by his hands and there she was, once again in her right place, meaning, on top of him.

"Do you want more?" he repeated his question.

"M-maybe we should—" get shower, eat, get dress, and talk. Or many other things they should be doing.

"Just relax, Hinata. I'm not going." His calm voice sent her the feeling she recognized whenever he was around. Kakashi kissed the top of her head. "We both need more time to sleep. You agree with me?"

Hinata took the hint and relax. She kept telling herself that there's nothing wrong with this. She soon back to her previous state, attaching herself to his body. It was then she heard someone open the door. Kakashi could feel her tensed shoulders, and thus he wrapped his hands around her.

Sakura stepped in to see the not so grand view, only something she saw as a perfect picture of mistake. It was wrong for her to think that way, but she didn't give herself any chance to act or think right.

Kakashi laid, his bare chest was covered by another body, Hinata's, who was only covered by a thin sheet almost transparent. The beaming light of sun from the window giving her the godly effect that only made Sakura envious. Hinata was so lucky to have that kind of body, she looked like a perfect goddess figure jumping out of an artwork. Her nocturne colored hair fell loosely. Kakashi enveloped her smooth skin with his arms. Another reason to be jealous.

Hinata hid her face on the crook of his neck, breaths mingled with his masculine scent. The sheet only covered until their mid-thighs, the other part of their skin was open to the cool air surrounded them. Sakura could see Kakashi's legs in a darker skin tone tangled with her white ones. They were sleeping silently in the sofa. He respected her private space even though it wasn't hers to start. She knew very well that she should let them be in their comfort zone. But one thing made her discarded all her intentions, she wanted to be sure that it was really them.

Sakura didn't really need any reasons of why she took the option to move closer. She actually just wanted to really see this. Were they really doing it on that sofa? Man, that would be something she liked to try. Well, she was a woman first before the opponent of the main character.

Silently approaching, Sakura's heart was unbearably thumping with anticipation. When she reached them with jealousy still overpowering her senses, she tried to touch them, testing if she could actually feel their skin, well, more like his skin.

Suddenly, Kakashi's eyes snapped open. He wasn't trying to scare her, but alas, she was slightly scared. "Do you mind?" he asked, simply yet demanding, sending her the guilt through her soul.

Sakura knew she was in the position of intruder, and only wise to say something that could save her last pride. "Um, sorry. I wanted to tell you that I'm moving." She didn't mean to say something so dramatic like that.

Hinata was once again tensed. "It's okay," Kakashi said. "We're moving."

What? Now all the sudden it's 'we' no longer 'me'? What ever happened to the old Kakashi she knew?

Slowly, Kakashi rose his body up along with Hinata in his hold, tightening the sheet covering their bodies. "Could you leave us?" Kakashi was the only one that do the talking.

"Yeah, sure." Sakura turned around, couldn't move her feet at all. "So, you guys are moving? Does that mean you guys are living together now? That's great, I mean, it's really something to celebrate."

She knew that they were finally more presentable with their clothes on after Kakashi walk passed her, dragging Hinata with him. Did he ever letting her go?

He went to his bedroom probably packing some clothes. Sakura could only stand there and do nothing. "Where?" she finally asked.

"Where?" Kakashi didn't know the answer for her question.

"Yeah, where? You're moving to a new apartment or—"

"We're staying in a hotel for a while, until we get the right place."

"You know I could just leave you two here." Or maybe they should stay together here. Nope, bad idea. Sakura didn't expect Hinata to be the one that came out of the room. She looked as if she felt sorry for her but the truth was she felt guilty. "Don't look at me like that."

"I'm sorry," Hinata whispered.

"Don't be."

The only right thing to do was one, letting them go. Sakura realized that this was their life, and she wasn't part of it.

Kakashi stepped into the room with his luggage, walking to Hinata's side to join her hand with his. "I'll call you," he said. And they left without giving her anything else, not even a chance to object.

Even after few weeks, he didn't call.

Sakura left his apartment after she digest the latest news that he went back to Sapporo with Hinata through an article in a newspaper. Of course the news about the Hyuuga heiress was always something to share. This was the beginning of her new life without him, and Hinata with Kakashi.

Speaking of which, the two of them would soon say their vows in a holy matrimony that begins in a weird relationship that started with a another weird meeting years ago when she was four, and refreshed by an unpredicted reunion one summer night in Sapporo.

Kakashi said once after writing it down in a piece of paper and an extra time to create phrases that wasn't his personality at all. He tried to keep the romance on fire not only with his expertise in the art of making love, but also in words just to make it all complete.

He said in a whisper, "It wasn't my intention to fall in love with you. I was only hope to say a simple gratitude because you saved me from a meaningless life. But when I saw you that summer night, it seems all the elements of the universe got together and I slipped… before I completely fell. And as I enjoying my fall I can't control myself but to be crazy about you because I couldn't find a place to land, I'm still flying."

"I thought I was the one studying literature," Hinata whispered back.

"Yeah? Think again."

Their relationship was unintended.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**終わり**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm really sorry to just end it here. Seriously, I have trouble writing in English as I get used to write in my native.**

**Also, sorry for the bad grammar. I've tried, believe me.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-rb-**


End file.
